The Day Demons Run
by gabrielleizzy45
Summary: Rose is pregnant with the Doctor's child, but is unknowingly taken to Demons Run to have her baby be a weapon against its father. How will the circumstances change when 10 is there instead of 11? Will they still take the baby and is River included? The story is better than the summary! :) AU of A Good Man Goes to War!
1. The Confounding Beginning

**First of all thank you so much for clicking on this story and I hope I do not disappoint!**

**As was in the summary, this takes place in season 2 with Rose/10. I am beginning with Tooth and Claw and will continue in the same order until The Impossible Planet. Then I will break off and switch to A Good Man Goes to War, but it won't be the same as the show. The same basics, but the results and everything will be different! Anyway, here we go! If I need more explanation let me know!**

**Also, thanks to my Beta GinnyBloomPotter!**

The Confounding Beginning

It all started with that bitchy trampoline. Why did she have to go and possess her?

"Ugh," Rose groaned, throwing her head back against the headboard of her bed as she tried to keep her eyes closed until the alarm she had set for five minutes went off. "Bloody alien," she murmured to herself, unable to keep the smile off of her face as she spoke, or maybe not even trying.

As if he had been called for, the aforementioned alien's footsteps sounded outside her door and she jerked up into a somewhat presentable sitting position. Running her fingers through her hair, Rose pulled up the covers of the bed, effectively hiding the small plastic object she had been avoiding looking at.

"Rose?" the Doctor asked as he walked into the room, his attention on the sonic screwdriver, which he was fiddling with. "I think you did something to my sonic when you pushed it out of my hands last night," he sighed, running a hand through his hair as he looked up at her with that kicked-puppy expression and pouty lower lip.

"I definitely didn't," Rose retorted, perhaps being a little harsher than she meant to. "As if I could do anything to fix it myself."

The Doctor ignored her, about to sit down on the bed and crush a certain object, when Rose squeaked out to get his attention. "What?" he murmured, running a hand through his hair as he looked up at her.

"I'm sick of being in my room," Rose lied, attempting to smile as she got out of bed and made to leave the room. "Already wasted half a day in here, sleeping all morning."

"Tired you out, did I?" the Doctor said, waggling his eyebrows devilishly as he followed her out of the bedroom, down the corridor, towards the console room.

Rose rolled her eyes, sitting down on the jump seat as she tried to normalize her breathing again, as it had gone all wonky with the Doctor's tone of voice. "Get over yourself," she sighed.

"Why should I?" the Doctor asked as he scooted over to sit next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders "That is definitely not what you were saying last night," he said, stopping when Rose sent him a glare comparable to her mother's. "Quit looking at me like that, Rose. I think we are both fully aware that I gave you multiple org—"

Pushing him off both her and the seat midsentence, Rose smirked as the Doctor stumbled to his feet. "You pompous little…" she groaned, her smile ruining her attempt at teasing him any longer. "Anyway, where are we going today?"

"Go change into something more suitable for the late 1970's first," the Doctor advised, smirking at the blonde. "And yes," he said, answering her unspoken question. "You can use the TARDIS's wardrobe."

"You do realize you just gave away half the answer don't you?" She giggled as she left the console room.

Rose was tempted to go back to check in her bedroom, but she knew how impatient the Doctor got when she had to change. Finally reaching the wardrobe room, Rose ignored the limitless options and went to the section she knew well. She still wasn't sure how the TARDIS worked, but she was thankful the ship separated all of the clothes that would fit her from the mountains of garments in the room. Or maybe it was the Doctor who did that, but she doubted he would ever have the attention span to do such a monotonous task. This new Doctor was still somewhat of a mystery to her, though in some ways she knew him more than she could ever know the big-eared Doctor. Shaking her head to get rid of her unnecessary thoughts, Rose quickly got changed into a pink tee shirt with denim coveralls that only went to mid-thigh, black tights and black boots. She then ran back to the console room to meet the Doctor.

"What do you think of this? Will it do?" Rose asked, spinning around as she felt the Doctor's eyes looking her over, appraising her wardrobe choice.

"You'd be better off in a bin bag," the Doctor responded. Noticing that Rose didn't look as peppy as usual, he spoke up again. "I'm only joking, great outfit choice. Though," he said, glancing down to her boots again. "I must say, that skirt is a bit short."

"Didn't realize you were such a prude," She held her ground, staring him down with a teasing look. He grinned after a moment and looked down to flip some switches on the console. Music started blaring from some hidden speakers and Rose glanced around. "What's this?"

"Ian Dury and the Blockheads. Number one in 1979," the Doctor explained, running around the controls as he bobbed his head to the music, finally bursting into song for a moment before Rose started laughing. "It's good to be a lunatic…"

Biting her lip to stop herself singing with him as well, Rose spoke up. "I knew it!" Rose squealed, poking the Doctor in the shoulder. "You are a punk after all!"

"That's me!" He smiled. "A punkish prude. Also, a sex god."

"Debatable," Rose retorted with a grin. "Besides, isn't that a bit… well…"

"What?"

"Paradoxical? Or is it oxymoronic? I always get those two mixed up. But seriously though, a prudish sex god?"

"Rose Tyler, haven't you learned by now? I'm a mess of contradictions!" the Doctor laughed childishly.

"Of course you are Doctor. Of course."

"Let's go see him," he announced, spinning around and hooking a finger in Rose's dress's strap. "Ian Dury, I mean. Or we can go see the first anti-gravity Olympics…" he said, his eyes lighting up as he imagined all the possibilities. "Though, those were a bit of a disaster- troubles with the anti-gravity devices. The audience was floating around all over the place, took a thousand security agents and technicians to get the place back in order. Can you imagine? People flying through the air without control, spilled drinks and food hurtling around the arena. Hour long delays, boy did they learn a lot from that."

"As much fun as that sounds," Rose responded drily. "I say we stick to Earth."

Moving away and hitting a lever, the Doctor sent a wink towards Rose. "Alright then. Hold on tight!"

With that the TARDIS seemed to jolt more than usual, causing Rose's eyes to widen as she grabbed onto the console, not even paying attention to the Doctor as he banged a mallet on the controls like he was playing a game of whack-a-mole. Clearly, he was enjoying this far more than she was. She usually loved it, but her mind kept going back to a certain issue.

"Stop it!" she yelled to the Doctor, hoping he didn't think she was playing around. After all, if he jolted the TARDIS around one more time, she was going to get sick.

"1979!" the Doctor announced, oblivious as Rose's face grew deathly pale. "Rose, where are you going?" he called out a moment later when she ran out of the room in a desperate search for the nearest bathroom.

Thankfully the TARDIS was feeling kind today and the bathroom was the first door on the left. She proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach, to the obvious concern of the Doctor, who had followed her.

"I'm fine," Rose assured him as she finally caught her breath, wincing as she flushed the toilet and stood up.

"I thought you liked how I flew the TARDIS," the Doctor mumbled as Rose rinsed her face with water and began brushing her teeth. "Since when does that make you sick?"

Talking with a mouth full of toothpaste, Rose responded. "Dunno, must be a recent development."

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" the Doctor asked, watching as Rose hurriedly walked out of the bathroom in the direction of the console room again.

"I really am fine, okay?" Rose hissed out, feeling rather annoyed at him right now. "Just be more careful in the future."

"Careful?" He inquired, much to Rose's irritation. "I'm not flying her any differently than normal, and you never usually get ill." Furrowing his brow, the Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder, spinning her around to face him. "I'm not letting you off this ship until I know you are one hundred percent healthy," the Doctor announced, pulling out his sonic screwdriver from his jacket pocket.

"No," Rose squeaked out, knowing full well that her strong scan refusals would only tip him off that something was wrong. She wasn't quite sure why she wanted to put off letting him know the truth for any longer, but she couldn't help it. It was some gut instinct, something innate and inborn in her being that wanted to hide her state for as long as possible. Besides, she had barely had the opportunity to digest the information herself. Perhaps she would do better communicating everything when everything had really sunk in.

"Rose?" the Doctor asked, concern filling his eyes once again as he placed a hand on her forehead.

Taking his momentary hesitation as an opportunity for a much needed distraction, Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling the Doctor forwards until their foreheads were touching. "I… am… fine." Each word was punctuated with a small touch of her lips to his, as if to emphasize her point. The last kiss however, ended up being much longer and deeper, as she took the opportunity to really derail him. Her tongue flicked out of her mouth to slip across his lips and she was granted entrance quickly. A happy sigh filled her as the Doctor kissed her back, delighted to see that her plan had worked.

She was plagued by a moment's guilt, lying to him like this, but she shook it off as quickly as possible. It wasn't lying really, she was fine… no need to tell him everything just yet.

Still, Rose pulled away from the kiss fast enough to alleviate the guilt wracking her mind but slowly enough so as not to arouse suspicion, and smiled up at the Time Lord in her arms, the smile being returned in earnest.

"Sooo…" the Doctor happily stated, practically skipping up the ramp as he grabbed his coat and began to pull it on. "Ready to go?"

"1979," Rose said as she nodded her head, coming up behind the Time Lord and helping him into his coat, her smile fading as she stopped trying to convince the Doctor of her well-being.

"Hell of a year," the Doctor agreed, clearly trying to get Rose to smile again. Oh, how she knew he loved her smile. "China invades Vietnam. The Muppet Movie. Love that film. Margaret Thatcher. Urgh. Skylab falls to Earth, with a little help from me. Nearly took off my thumb," he finished, pushing open the TARDIS's doors as they stepped into what they expected to be a crowded concert.

…

"I just can't believe it," Rose laughed once the Doctor had piloted the TARDIS away from the empty Scottish field in 1879. Not that she minded, it was quite an amazing turn of events. She had no idea how her mum would react when she found out that she had not only met Queen Victoria, but saved her from a werewolf. And to top it all off, was knighted by the aforementioned queen to now be called Dame Rose Tyler of the Powell Estates.

"And you actually got her to say it!" the Doctor agreed, putting on a fake Queen Victoria impression as he spoke again. "I am not amused."

"That's it," Rose giggled, leaning against the controls. "Told you I could do it!"

"Never doubted you." He protested.

"Oh don't lie to save face, it's too late." Rose teased. "And I am so getting that line on a t-shirt," she stated. "I am not amused…" she paused, narrowing her eyes at him. "And you better pay out. After all, I did win the bet this time."

The Doctor shook his head, his face an unreadable mask. "Nope," he said, popping his p as he slowly began to smile. "Last time I won, you never paid me."

"Different situation Doctor," Rose retorted, tucking her hair behind her ear. She loved bantering with the Doctor, especially about this certain issue. Just because she had made a bet with the Doctor about that alien man that looked like a fairy…Well, how was she to know that they weren't at the least interested in human females and instead much preferred the lanky Time Lord. "You said that bet was null and void."

"I lied," the Doctor announced with a smirk. "Besides, you can't always use…" he paused, clearly searching for an appropriate word. "'You know what' to get your way."

Rose's eyes widened, finally bending over and letting out the giggles she had been trying to contain. "I can't believe," she began, trying to catch her breath. "You just said 'you know what'!" she continued. "I swear you are five!"

"I'm just trying to be romantic," the Doctor defended, flashing a toothy smile at Rose.

Shaking her head, Rose tried to keep her voice stern. "That is impossible for you, Doctor."

"No it isn't," the Doctor said, coming over to Rose and scooping her up into his arms. "I'll show you romance, Rose Tyler." A kiss was dropped onto her lips and she was carried out of the console room and down the hallway.

Playfully acting like she was fighting back, Rose's mind finally realized something when the Doctor's hand was already on her bedroom doorknob. Suddenly freezing, she used her free foot to kick the Doctor's hand away from the door. "Stop it."

"What?" the Doctor asked, completely oblivious.

"Library?" Rose suggested, already knowing what the Doctor would do before the words even left her mouth.

"Oh, Rose Tyler," the Doctor announced, setting her back on her feet with one last kiss as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down a different corridor. "You are brilliant!"

…

It wasn't until it was 'nighttime for humans' ("Well," the Doctor had stated not two seconds later. "relative nighttime that is. It's a time machine. There is no night." He had proceeded to ramble on for about half a minute before Rose got tired of it and shut him up with a kiss.) that Rose was able to go back to her bedroom alone. Apparently the Doctor had to recalibrate the TARDIS to ensure that they didn't end up in the wrong time again, but Rose knew it was just his driving that had messed up their adventure, awful driver as he was.

"Can you make sure he doesn't come down here?" Rose asked the TARDIS, feeling silly speaking to empty air. However, the Doctor had explained to Rose many times that the time ship was alive and, if asked nicely, could be very helpful. And of course, he was right, because if it doesn't have to do with current location, when isn't he? On many occasions, the TARDIS had manipulated things to go in her favor, though she had a feeling her manners were only half the reason, the other half being that the TARDIS loved pranking her driver.

With that done, Rose slowly walked towards her bed, holding her breath as she pushed back the sheets. Upon first glance, it certainly didn't look intimidating in the slightest. It was just a piece of plastic, but Rose knew the result would change everything.

Biting her lip, Rose sat down on her bed, taking the test into her hand as she contemplated when she should flip it over and look at the result.

As she had thought earlier, she knew she probably wouldn't be in this situation if she hadn't been possessed by Cassandra. Both she and the Doctor had been downcast when they got back into the TARDIS, sad to see the last human die in her own arms, oblivious to the truth. Still, Rose couldn't seem to get away from a certain image she had in her mind. Her mind was all muddled when Cassandra had been in control, but she could faintly remember kissing the new and foxy Doctor. It was a confusing picture, not really clear at all, but it had been bugging her so long, she believed it. So, using a confidence she didn't know she possessed, Rose had kissed the Doctor when they were back in the TARDIS, claiming she wanted to see what she missed out on by not being in control of her own body the last time. Rose had expected that to be it, for both her and the Doctor to walk their separate ways like they always did. Surprisingly, the Doctor had stood there, shell-shocked for a moment, his eyes wide in surprise. Just as Rose was turning away, a bit embarrassed to have been so brash, the Doctor pressed her up against the console and kissed her again, rough and passionate, tongue and teeth mashing in a mess of lust. One thing led to another and soon they were down to their skivvies in her bed, moving together in the blindingly passionate haze of a coupling so desperate and intense, it was close to being out of the realm of love-making but not out of it all together. Now here she was, staring at a pathetic pregnancy test, her insides a mess of dread, suspense, and anxiety. She didn't want a positive, scared as she was of the Doctor's aversion to domestics (what if he couldn't handle it and dumped her) but she feared a negative may be just as scary a prospect- the idea of carrying a child that was part Doctor was definitely a welcome, even anticipated one. Besides, a negative would imply that something really was wrong with her, some alien disease or something that meant she had REALLY lied to the Doctor earlier (a prospect nearly as scary as the idea of her mother finding out he had gotten her pregnant… Oh shoot, and she was going to have to tell her mum if it was positive, another reason to dread that plus sign.)

"Breathe," Rose reminded herself, closing her eyes for a moment and attempting to relax as she lifted the test up and looked at the result.

Even though the pink plus sign was exactly what Rose was expecting, she couldn't help but smile, despite her terror at the prospect of being dumped (and telling Jackie of course) at the sight. She never wanted kids before the Doctor, or, at the very least, hadn't acknowledged any desire for children, and she had no idea what the alien in question would say when he found out, but for that moment she just let herself imagine a little boy with gravity defying hair just like his father's running around the TARDIS.

**So...off to a good start or not? Should I continue?**

**I love all of my readers and want your feedback, so please do review. Actually, I am going to start having a limit of reviews needed before I actually put a new chapter so keep that in mind!**

**Please review or PM any questions, comments, feedback, or wishes for the future!**

**Love you all,**

**Gabrielle**


	2. Not as Planned

**Thanks to everyone who read this story last time! I sure hope you enjoyed it and am glad I am continuing! **

**Now, please remember this story will be different than you expect, so hope that sparks your interest!**

**If you have any specific wish or question please PM or review this!**

**PLEASE review and I will love you forever. I do write these for my readers, so it would be quite lovely to hear some response to how you think I am doing thus far. It is quite easy and will make me smile!**

**And a big thanks to GinnyBloomPotter who is doing a great job Beta-ing for me! This story wouldn't be half as good without her!**

Not as Planned

Rose let out a sigh as she ran her hands through her hair, trying to concentrate on the tea she was supposed to be drinking. The nausea rolling around in her stomach disagreed with her attempts though, and she was getting increasingly more frustrated as her current state prevented her from partaking in her favorite drink.

Two long weeks had passed since Queen Victoria and the werewolf, and just a few days since the Doctor had FINALLY managed to get them to the Ian Dury concert. Rose had attempted and failed to have fun there. She had the feeling she would have enjoyed herself more if it wasn't for the fact that every time she saw the Doctor she would imagine how he would react when she told him she was pregnant. And most of her imaginings were not the least bit positive. By far the worst one was that he had laughed in her face, brought her home to face a furious Jackie Tyler and left her there without another word. Though, again, that was the worst case scenario. Thankfully, the Doctor hadn't seem to notice.

What was she supposed to say anyway? It didn't seem right to walk up to him and say, "Doctor, remember how you said we didn't need to worry about anything because Time Lords and humans weren't compatible? Well, you were wrong and I'm carrying your half-alien spawn. So, where are we going next?"

"That won't do," Rose whispered to herself. She was completely torn; no clue what she was supposed to do, or even how she was supposed to broach the topic.

She almost dropped her mug, startled when the aforementioned alien bounded into the room with a fowl look on his face.

"Rose," he began, his voice sounding so harsh that she had to concentrate on not looking down to the ground. She immediately thought that he knew that she was pregnant, even though she knew it was impossible for him to have found out – she hadn't told ANYONE. "Your _boyfriend_ is on the phone," he finished, his tone darkening at the word boyfriend, paying no mind to the obviously relieved look on Rose's face.

Sighing, Rose held out her hand for her phone, trying to hide her sudden emotional shift. "He isn't my boyfriend anymore, Doctor," she explained, hoping this would be the last time they would have to discuss this. "We broke up a long time ago."

"Well, doesn't seem like he knows that," the Doctor countered angrily, finally handing Rose her phone. However, instead of leaving the room like she expected him to, the Doctor sat down next to her and trained his eyes on Rose, the brown orbs containing obvious, displeased emotions.

"What is it?" Rose asked into the phone, wondering what Mickey could want. They hadn't really talked since Christmas and she felt guilty about leaving him behind.

After several minutes of agreements and head nodding on Rose's part, and increasing confusion on the Doctor's, she hung up the phone and turned towards the alien. "Seems like Mickey got us a mission."

…

Two days later, Rose couldn't help but glare at the Doctor's cocky expression as he came up to her to get his food. It just wasn't fair that she had to work as a dinner lady when he got to teach. Sure he had complained about it at first, but she would much rather be doing what he was doing. Plus, she wasn't feeling all that well at all.

When the line finally slowed down a few minutes later, Rose slipped out of the kitchen and headed towards the empty table where the Doctor sat, picking up a wash rag and wiping down tables half-heartedly as she went

"Two days," she groaned, giving up her façade of cleaning the table as she sat down next to him.

However, the Doctor, who apparently still wanted to play along, much to her annoyance, pointed at the table. "Sorry, could you just?" he asked in a teasing manner. "Bit of gravy you missed right there."

"Oh, you shut it," Rose retorted with a poke in the shoulder and an eye roll, her discomfort becoming harder to hide. To try and cover it up, she changed topics. "Do you think there is anything here at all? I'm sick of this dinner lady stuff."

"Surprisingly, Mickey was right. Boy in class this morning, got a knowledge way beyond planet Earth," the Doctor said, noticing that Rose was instead looking at his chips. "Do you want my chips? I think they are a bit different."

"I agree," Rose responded as she picked up a chip and examined it for a moment before throwing it back on the plate. "Thought they would be gorgeous, but they're just a bit…wrong. Anyway, on a different note, don't you think the school is a bit well-behaved? Times haven't changed that much since I was in school, and we used to be jumping off the walls."

Before the Doctor had time to respond, her employer came up to her and told her she wasn't permitted to leave her station, effectively ending the only normal interactions she had with the Doctor that day.

…

Rose couldn't even comprehend what was happening, and that was saying something after traveling with the Doctor for so long.

"Rose, Sarah Jane," the Doctor said, motioning towards the older woman that he had just been holding hands with. Since when did the Doctor run into old friends? "Sarah Jane, Rose."

"Hi. Nice to meet you," the supposed Sarah Jane said, leaning forwards and giving Rose a condescending smile as she spoke. "You can tell you're getting older," she laughed, completely ignoring Rose again as she looked back at the Doctor. "Your assistants are getting younger."

By now Rose was feeling nauseous again for more reasons than one. "I'm not his assistant," she murmured, knowing she sounded like a defensive little girl.

"No?" Sarah Jane mumbled, clearly not believing her as she spoke to the Doctor again. "Get you, tiger."

Just as Rose was thinking about what to say next, Mickey's scream ripped through the silent school. At once they were running and found him standing outside a cupboard, surrounded by a mess.

By then, Rose was running on autopilot as she listened to Mickey and the Doctor banter. The Doctor hadn't even met her eyes since Sarah came into the picture and had blatantly ignored the hand she had offered him. Something strange was happening, and it wasn't helping her unsettled stomach.

"What?" Rose gasped, trying to focus on the task at hand. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at what Mickey had been spooked by. "Vacuumed packed rats?"

"For biology," Sarah Jane explained, in a way that made it obvious she thought she was talking to a mental degenerate. "Didn't you dissect them?" she asked, leaning towards Rose as the blonde involuntarily moved back towards the Doctor. "Or have you not gotten that far yet. How old are you anyway?"

Rose had a snarky response lined up, but the way her mind was swimming made it impossible at the moment. She didn't understand what was happening right now. She must be special to the Doctor, right? Or did he just shag anyone who struck his fancy at the moment? With that thought in her mind, Rose's hand automatically covered her stomach, a movement that was not noticed by anyone barring Sarah Jane. However, Rose gulped and spoke up again. "They don't dissect rats in school anymore."

"Moving on," the Doctor announced, clearly uncomfortable at the interaction between Sarah Jane and Rose. Rose mentally scoffed. Like it wasn't even more uncomfortable for her. Where does he get off, shoving old friends in her face like he was? "We should go check Mister Finch's office first," he continued in a tone that told Rose just where Sarah Jane had gotten her "smarter-than-thou" attitude.

Getting a bit of her lost confidence back, Rose walked next to Sarah Jane as they made their way to the office. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?"

"Sarah Jane Smith," she answered with a nod of her head. "Traveled with the Doctor before you were even born."

Rose glanced at the ground, wondering why the woman kept on about her age. "Never heard of you," she couldn't help but add.

That got the Doctor's attention, stepping forwards a bit to interrupt. "Sarah Jane," the Doctor said, giving Rose a pointed look that asked her to pay along – a look she ignored. "Mentioned her plenty of times."

"Nope," Rose countered, pretended to think back. "Never?"

While Sarah Jane rambled on about how he didn't even mention her once, they came upon the office. To everyone's surprise, there were bat-like creatures hanging in the office. Of course Mickey was the first one to run away, sprinting towards the exit with everyone else hot on his heels.

…

Now standing in line waiting for her well-deserved chips, Rose thought about what was happening. The Doctor and Sarah Jane were acting like they had never been apart over at a table with that silly tin dog. Since when had the Doctor enjoyed having a disco looking machine dog? Still, he seemed enthusiastic about fixing it as he ignored Rose and concentrated on his past. She was starting to feel like a circus side show – interesting for a moment until the old classics come up and you're put on the backburner.

"You see, what's impressive is that it's been nearly an hour since we met her and I still haven't said I told you so," Mickey crooned, nudging Rose with his shoulder as she tried to ignore him. However, her attempts didn't seem to work as Mickey kept talking. "I have a little dance to prove that I was right that I can show you later." His incessant chattering was starting to bug her, though that was mainly because he was bringing her insecurities into the limelight.

Getting her chips, Rose rolled her eyes and sat down at a table a ways away from the Doctor and Sarah Jane. When Mickey made to grab a chip, she smacked his hand away, a glare turning his way. "Get your own if you want some," she countered. She had barely eaten all day and she was hungry. Plus, considering her current medical state, she rationalized it in her mind.

"All this time you've been giving it, he's different," Mickey said, glancing over at Sarah Jane. "I mean, so what if this Doctor is more touchy-feely than the last one," he added, causing Rose to almost choke on a chip. "The truth is, he's just like any other bloke."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Rose retorted, more for herself than for Mickey. "Quit trying to mess this up for me, okay?"

"Oh, you are doing that yourself," Mickey responded with a chuckle. "But if I were you I'd go easy on the chips," he finished, causing Rose's mouth to flop open in shock for a moment before she collected herself again. No, there was no way he could know she was pregnant, she was just being paranoid. But that implied he was calling her fat, which wasn't any better.

It wasn't much longer that the Doctor fixed K-9, the tin dog, ordering Rose rather rudely to give him the oil she had collected from the school chips. Keeping her mouth shut as he ran the test, she stayed deathly silent as the Doctor explained how it was Krillitanes, a race that adapted the best physical qualities of whichever planet or race they conquered. All Rose knew was that she and the Time Lord had to have a discussion very soon about the way he was treating her.

As they walked out of the shop a little after Sarah Jane and Mickey, Rose took the opportunity. "How many, Doctor?" she asked, clarifying herself at his blank expression. "How many have travelled with you?"

"Why?" the Doctor demanded, stopping and turning to look at Rose with his face wearing an unreadable mask. "It doesn't matter."

"Yeah, it does," Rose retorted, running a hand through her hair as she shifted her weight back and forth. "I need to know if I'm just the latest in a long line," she finished, wondering if he had slept with all of his companions.

"As opposed to what?" the Doctor asked, his mask breaking for a moment. She could feel her heart breaking and being crushed into a fine powder at those words, a sudden increase in her nausea only serving as a reminder of what they had done together, and how she had mistakenly thought she was special.

"I thought we were…together," she said, wincing at her terrible choice of words. "Please tell me I'm not wrong," she whispered, biting her lip as the Doctor's stormy silence continued. "I've been to the year five billion, right, but this? Now this is really seeing the future. You are just going to leave us. Is that what you're going to do to me?"

Surprisingly, the Doctor met her eyes with the same gentleness he usually did. "No," he said, but Rose wasn't sure how true his promise was. "Not to you."

"But Sarah Jane? You were that close to her once, and now you never even mention her. Why not?" Rose asked, trying her best not to cry. "Did you?" she asked, not even able to put it into words. Not that the Doctor would have answered anyway.

"I don't age. I regenerate," the Doctor explained in a solemn tone. "But humans decay. You wither and you die."

Rose closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She knew she needed to tell him and this was certainly not the best time, but if she didn't get it off her chest she was going to break down. "Doctor, listen."

However, the Doctor didn't seem to hear her and continued speaking. "You have no idea how hard it is watching that happen to someone you," he broke off right before the word Rose wanted him to say, finally realizing that Rose had spoken up. "What is it, Rose?"

"I'm," Rose began, swallowing the lump in her throat before speaking. "Doctor, look at me," she demanded. "It's important."

The Doctor looked away, muttering under his breath again. "You can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you," he paused.

In that moment Rose took the opportunity to speak up, hoping the Doctor was listening. "I'm pregnant."

"It's the curse of the Time Lords," he finished, clearly not comprehending what she had said until he had finished speaking, his mouth forming an o in surprise. "Wait, what?"

Before Rose had a chance to respond a Krillitane shrieked, swooping down from a roof towards them before it flew off into the night.

Mickey and Sarah Jane rushed up to the couple, asking questions about it didn't attack while the Doctor stared wide-eyed at Rose, who only took his silence to mean one thing. A confirmation of the fear that had been plaguing her ever since that strip of plastic had displaying that stupid plus sign. She should have seen it coming, especially with the arrival of Sarah Jane. He didn't care. He was going to leave her, dump her like he did all the others. He never answered her question, never told her how many others had been like her. For all she knew, the same thing had happened to Sarah Jane and that was why he left her. And now he was going to do the same thing to Rose.

And she didn't think she could do anything to stop him.

**Uh-oh! Although, that was sorta bad timing on Rose's part! What do you think/want to have happen next?! Also, remember what story I am basing this off of (A Good Man Goes to War)**

**Question, comments, concerns, reviews, or just a few angry words can be put in the review section for me!**

**Thank you my lovelies, **

**Gabrielle**

**P.S. I will put something cool in the next chapter if you review!**


	3. The Surprising Confidant

**WHAT?! Another chapter already!? I don't know why I keep updating...I just don't want to study for finals. Anyhow, after this chapter things are going to speed up which basically means an episode a chapter!**

**Please remember to comment or leave me any sort of acknowledgement to know people are actually reading and enjoying this story...so REVIEW! I really do write faster if I know people are interested and I am going to lose motivation...**

**However, I do write these stories for myself as well! I for one am excited to see where I go with this story because I'm not completely sure now!**

**As always, a shout out to my awesome Beta GinnyBloomPotter!**

The Surprising Confidant

Rose sat still in the backseat of Sarah Jane's car, barely able to hold back tears. Immediately after the Krillitane attacked them outside the diner, the Doctor had spun into action, announcing that they should stay at Sarah Jane's for the night and that he would get the TARDIS over there himself right now. And with that, he had left, leaving Rose standing there dumbfounded, and Sarah Jane looking a bit mollified at suddenly having three unexpected house guests, one of whom she was having trouble bringing herself to accept.

As the older woman ushered them to her car with a shake of her head, Rose found herself stull unable to process the Doctor's behavior, and more than a little mad about it. She had expected some sort of reaction, not that complete ignorance of the matter he had just displayed.

"Are you okay back there?" Sarah Jane asked, breaking the silence that had developed in the car.

"Yeah," Rose murmured, realizing what she had been doing subconsciously for the past few minutes. It didn't seem as if Mickey noticed and she hoped Sarah Jane hadn't either. Sitting with her legs pulled up to her chest, Rose had her hand on her stomach, silently mouthing soothing words to the baby currently forming inside of her. Though, if she was being honest, her pleasant words about the fact that daddy loved him (for Rose was convinced that the baby was a boy already) and that everything was going to be okay, but that was more for herself more than anything else.

There was a silence for a long while as Rose tried to look out the window, but kept on just staring at the back of Sarah Jane's head. She just wanted to know what the older woman was thinking. Was this whole situation as hard for her as it was for Rose?

Thankfully, they pulled up to Sarah's house and all got out of the car, awkwardly shuffling in a single file line to the front door.

"I'm going to put some tea on," Sarah Jane announced. "I only have one guest bedroom," she explained, looking between Rose and Mickey. "Though, will the two of you be sharing it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Rose answered, her eyes widening as she took a few steps away from Mickey. Why Sarah Jane would assume that, Rose had no idea. She was pretty sure they hadn't given off any "we're together" vibes.

"We aren't together," Mickey agreed in a jealous tone, looking at Sarah Jane again. "Which way is it?" he asked, heading off in the direction he told her, leaving the two traveling companions of the Doctor standing alone.

"Must be hard," Sarah Jane said, turning to go to the kitchen as Rose hesitantly followed. "Having a relationship back on Earth while traveling with the Doctor."

Rose tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, her lips puckering. "I don't…" she said, glancing around the room for a moment. "Have one."

"Oh, I must be mistaken then," Sarah Jane announced, clearly not meaning what she said.

However, after a silence that was extremely awkward, Sarah Jane turned to actually make the tea. Rose sat down at the kitchen table, examining her nails as she waited for the sound of the TARDIS. Thankfully, it was only a few minutes before the noise sounded, causing Rose to jump out of her seat and Sarah Jane to turn around with a smile on her face.

"The Doctor back yet?" Mickey asked, walking into the room as he scratched his head. "I am going to be hacking into the system to find out more stuff tonight and I need a password."

"Cheese," the Doctor said as he walked through the open door to the garden where he had parked the TARDIS. "Uppercase C," he answered Mickey, who nodded and scrambled out of the room, clearly thankful he would be occupied tonight instead of the awkward encounters that were sure to take place between the Time Lord and his companions of both past and present.

"Tea?" Sarah Jane asked, setting three cups down at the table after a moment when no one answered.

Rose just had her eyes trained on the Doctor, wondering if he was ever going to acknowledge her. So far it seemed as if that wasn't true, and that was making her quite upset. "Sure," she mumbled, sitting down next to Sarah Jane and trying hard to blink away the tears that had suddenly started forming in the corners of her eyes. Out of nowhere, the Doctor's head whipped towards her, his expression nothing like the one of apology she was yearning for.

"Rose ate the chips!" the Doctor said, his eyes lighting up as he looked at the blonde.

That statement found confusion forming in both Sarah Jane and Rose as they looked on at the Doctor with blank stares.

"That must be what they are using to enhance the kids intelligence," he asserted. "We both did think they tasted a bit off."

"Umm," Rose began, about to say that she didn't actually eat any of them when the Doctor sent her a sharp look. "Oh yeah," she lied, wondering what the Doctor was up to. "Why does it matter if I ate them?"

The Doctor reached up and rubbed his eyes, speaking up again. "I think I should run a quick test on you, Rose," the Doctor exclaimed. "You know, to make sure the chips aren't negatively affecting anything."

"Oh, yeah," Rose agreed, sure that the Doctor would be instead scanning to ensure she was actually pregnant instead. "Now?"

"Yep," the Doctor answered as Rose got up from her chair and walked towards the Time Lord. The two of them left Sarah Jane sitting in her kitchen and exited the room, though both knew the woman was smart and must eventually realize if she hadn't already that there was an ulterior motive to the scan.

The silence was practically palpable as Rose followed the Doctor out the door towards the TARDIS. However, when they got back inside of the ship, Rose just had to say something. "I didn't actually eat the chips."

"Obviously," the Doctor responded in a cool tone that cut through Rose like a knife. He then beckoned her after him towards what she was sure to be the infirmary. "If you would just sit down there," the Doctor explained as he nodded towards the hospital bed set up once they reached the infirmary.

"Can't you just scan with your sonic?" Rose asked in a whisper, unsure if it was a good idea to talk or not.

"Doesn't have a setting for it," the Doctor explained in a cool tone as he fiddled with things behind Rose. "Never really thought I'd have a reason to make one…" he mumbled to himself.

Rose stayed silent, wondering what she should be saying after all. While she waited, she wondered if the Doctor would act professionally cold like a doctor or actually acknowledge who she was again. She knew the answer would probably be the former, but she could hope couldn't she? His distance was killing her, and she wished he would just grow up already and face her.

"Don't move," the Doctor ordered, coming over next to her with some odd metal device.

Rose sighed, not able to hold her tongue any longer. "How does this work?" she asked just to have something to say. "I mean, how is it so superior to the ones they use in… in my time I guess?"

"Is basically the same thing," the Doctor explained with a sigh, running the scanner over Rose for a moment until a beep sounded. "Just easier without any of that gel…" he stopped, acting like himself for just a moment. "First of all it is actually cold and is just plain messy. And it really isn't as necessary as they think it is. Just wait until the twenty-second century when the whole medical process changes."

After a moment, Rose couldn't help but let out a giggle despite the tense situation. "Yeah I know just how primitive we apes are," Rose commented.

"You aren't all that bad," the Doctor answered as he pulled out another metal machine and started scanning it with his sonic. Several minutes later, the Doctor sighed, and sat down heavily on the edge of the bed. "Finished."

"Already?" Rose asked, spinning around to look right at the Doctor. "I mean, what did it say?"

The Doctor stood up, running a hand through his hair as he did so. "Looks like you are around two months," the Doctor explained. "I'm not really all that specialized in this area, so I don't know as much as I could."

"Well, what else do you know?" Rose mumbled, fiddling with her shirt as she spoke.

"Everything looks fine right now," the Doctor said, averting his eyes from Rose's. "But I really don't know what to expect since I've never heard of a half Time Lord and human being conceived naturally. So we should just keep a tight eye on everything and that is all we can do for now," he paused, shuffling his feet before he spoke again. "And it's a girl."

"Oh," Rose squeaked out, her hand covering her mouth in surprise and tears forming in her eyes at the realization of how real this was becoming. "I didn't think you would know that yet."

Looking down at the ground, the Doctor mumbled a response. "Sorry, I should have asked if you even wanted to know yet."

Unable to stand the tension any longer, Rose stood up and wrapped her arms around the Doctor, pressing her face up against his jacket. She wished he had been the one to initiate it, but as long as he didn't push her away she was fine. Still, it would have been nice if he would have done a bit more than pat her back awkwardly.

"Why don't you go drink that tea Sarah Jane made?" the Doctor suggested as he pulled out of the hug a lot sooner than he usually would have. "I'm going to study the results a little longer."

"You don't need me for anything?" Rose asked, sucking in a breath as she looked at him. "Can we just…talk?" she finished, wincing at her terrible word choice. "Please?"

"Not now, okay?" the Doctor responded, playfully pushing Rose away as he turned back to the machines that he was studying. "I need to be alone right now."

Rose paused for a moment, enjoying the image of the Doctor as he put on his sexy specs. Knowing he wasn't going to change his mind, Rose turned and walked out of the TARDIS towards the stranger that the Doctor used to know.

"The Doctor is busy doing science-y stuff," Rose explained as she came up to Sarah Jane and sat down next to her at the table, putting on a fake smile.

"Still spend a lot of time working on the TARDIS?" the older woman asked with a knowing glance in Rose's direction.

"Oh, all the time," Rose huffed out, running a hand through her hair. Perhaps she had more in common with this woman than she thought? "Always complains that I sleep too much but I honestly don't know when he would do all of his so-called repairs if he didn't do them sometimes in the middle of the night."

Sarah Jane cocked her head to the side before she spoke again. "I swear he doesn't sleep."

"Trust me, there have been times when I wake up hours before him and try to be intentionally loud in the room and he doesn't stir a bit," Rose laughed, knowing that was a particular incident when the Doctor hadn't slept in a week and he usually was up running around hours before her.

Making an odd face at something Rose had said, the woman spoke up again. "A mess of contradictions," she laughed.

Right as Rose was about to respond, she felt her stomach turn again. She had been feeling nauseous all day, but in that moment she got up from the table and ran to the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind her as she got sick.

When she was done, Rose stepped out of the bathroom, practically running into Sarah Jane who was standing outside with her arms crossed. "Sorry about that," Rose mumbled.

"You know, I am pretty good on picking up on things," Sarah Jane explained in a low tone. "You, Rose Tyler, are pregnant."

Knowing there was no use in arguing with the former-journalist, she looked down at the ground. She had no idea what she was supposed to say, so just said the first thing that came to mind. "Is it late? I mean, I feel pretty tired."

"Is it the Doctor's?" Sarah Jane asked, standing in the way so that the blonde couldn't walk past her. Her tone of voice was one Rose couldn't quite pick up on, but she was sure there was some jealousy in her words.

"Yes," Rose answered, wondering how Sarah Jane had figured it out.

With that Sarah Jane spun around, walking towards her garden with Rose on her heels. "Bloody alien," she murmured under her breath as she banged her fist against the TARDIS door.

The moment the Doctor opened the door he took in Sarah Jane's angry face before his eyes flitted to Rose for an explanation. "What happened?" he asked, taking a hesitant step out of his ship.

"What were you _thinking_?" Sarah Jane hissed, turning around to face Rose again. "Both of you," she paused, taking in Rose's white face and apparently regretting what she had said to her. "Rose, why don't you go wait in the kitchen for a moment?"

"I'm not a child, Sarah Jane, no matter how much you insinuate I am." Rose replied, suppressing the urge to stomp her foot that would ruin her argument that she was mature. "I will not be shoved out of this conversation like a 5 year old, especially not considering the fact that I'm _way _more involved in this situation than you are."

By now it was obvious by the Doctor's face that he knew what his previous traveling companion was upset about and stepped forwards so that he was standing next to Rose. He reached down, obviously intending to grab her hand, but Rose ignored him. "Come on, you are making a big deal out of this," he pleaded for a moment.

"Doctor, this is a big deal," Sarah Jane began again. "You got a," she paused, turning towards Rose and asking her how old she was before she turned towards the Doctor again. "Twenty-one year old girl pregnant," she stopped, placing a hand on Rose's arm. "And I don't even want to imagine what would happen if you left her with no warning like you left me."

"It was for your own good," the Doctor responded in a hollow tone, causing Rose to move a few paces away from him again. "It always is..."

"So it would be for Rose's good if you abandoned her and _your _child?" Sarah Jane asked as she cocked her eyebrows and met the Doctor's eyes. "It was bad enough when you dropped me off at Aberdeen," she paused, glancing at the blonde for a moment. "Do you even know what to expect for this pregnancy?"

The Doctor sighed, looking down at the ground at her words. "That is what I'm trying to figure out now," he explained.

"Are you going to stop traveling?" Sarah Jane asked, looking between Rose and the Doctor as she waited for an answer. "You can't get into trouble like you always do when Rose is pregnant, or even after the baby is born."

"I won't let Rose get hurt…" the Doctor murmured, his voice wavering as if he knew he wasn't telling the truth.

Not even knowing what to think, and with the added hormones racing through her body, Rose couldn't help but start crying. It felt like a floodgate broke and she let out a squeak before she covered her face with her hand and tried to get ahold of herself.

"You," Rose began, pausing when she realized she didn't even know what she was attempting to say. "You already tried to send be back home before on Satellite 9."

It was a surprise when Sarah Jane was the one who pulled Rose in for a hug, leaving the Doctor standing there with his jaw set and hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Rose," the Doctor mumbled when Sarah Jane released her, staring off into the distance. "I thought I was going to die then and the only way for you to live was to send you back."

"Well maybe I wanted a say in it too," she responded, sniffing as she spoke. "Like I said, Doctor. I'm not a child. I'm going to have one," she paused, seeming as if she was just realizing something. "And I don't deserve to be treated as such. I just…I can't – I can't deal with this right now," she muttered, clenching her fists to avoid reaching out for the Doctor, both her source of comfort and pain at the moment. "I'm going to bed," she finally exclaimed, spinning around and going straight towards the living room without waiting to see if Sarah Jane had anything left to say to the Doctor.

…

The first thing Rose was aware of was the fact that something cold was touching her face. Swatting that away, she realized someone was screaming.

Oh, she realized a moment later, it was her that was screaming.

Slowly opening her eyes, she only became more panicked. "Stop it," she shrieked, pushing away what she now realized to be the Doctor's hands once more. However, that only caused the alien to wrap his arms around her tighter as she fought against him.

"Shhh," the Doctor crooned into her ear. "It's okay, I'm here. It was just a dream," he repeated like a mantra as she continued to scream.

Eventually her throat got tired and she started sobbing, finally pressing her face against the Doctor's neck as she wrapped her arms around him for what felt like hours until she got control over herself.

"Help me," she whispered with a hoarse voice as she continued to shake. "They are trying to hurt you, Doctor."

"What happened?" the Doctor asked, his hands rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Was it a nightmare?"

Rose glanced up for the first time, noticing Mickey and Sarah Jane hovering a few feet away and the fact that the Doctor had pulled her into his lap. "These things," she answered, not even able to describe them. "They took me. They took me away from you and trapped me all alone. And it is a trick…it is all a trick."

"Took you where?" the Time Lord asked, concern filling his voice. "Who?" he paused, pushing the hair out of her face. "You are right here, Rose," he finished, his brow furrowing as he tried to comprehend what she was saying. "And I would find out if someone was trying to trick me, okay? If they took you there, how are you here right now?"

"No, no I'm not here," she argued as she thought back, trying to remember more. It wasn't just a dream, she was sure of that. It was a white room, all alone. "I'm not…" she argued, knowing how irrational she was sounding. She couldn't begin to explain it and the whole situation sounded sillier every time she said it out loud. It was like a dream slipping away, the feeling that she wasn't really here. With every passing moment she felt more real and like herself.

"It was just a dream," Sarah Jane countered as she looked at Rose with concern. "I'm getting you some tea, Rose."

Shaking her head, Rose moved impossibly closer to the Doctor. "It was real," she argued. "I _kno_wit was," she finished. "But I can't explain it."

"I wouldn't let someone take you," the Doctor answered as he kissed the top of her head. "I promise," he said, his voice saying something altogether different.

_No,_ she wanted to scream at him. _You say that but you don't mean it. You'll dump me off at home at the drop of a hat, and the two situations aren't much different really. Both end up the same way. Me without you, and I don't want to live with that._

Her resolve set, she allowed herself to relax back into the Doctor's arms, just for the moment. She accepted the tea Sarah Jane gave her and settled in, allowing herself to be rocked back to sleep, all the while thinking "Try as you might Doctor, but you won't be rid of me that easy. I won't let you go without a fight."

**What do you think?! The Doctor's reaction believable? What will Rose do? Will the Doctor be nicer to her now?...**

**Hmm...also...in case it is confusing at the end of the chapter Rose was kidnapped by the Silence to take her and the Doctor's baby to use as a weapon against him! Now Rose is a Flesh duplicate...what that entails you will have to wait and see.**

**OH YEAH! Next chapter is The Girl in the Fireplace with the lovely Reinette! Wonder how poor Rose will deal with that this time around?...**

**Please review and I will love you forever,**

**Gabrielle**


	4. The French Mistress

**First of all, I would like to thank everyone who reads my stories! Because I FINALLY finished The Singer and the Dancer! Now I just have a few more chapters of Sharing the Mortgage and then I can dedicate my time to this story only! (that is good news if you like this story...as it is going to be LONG)**

**So, I decided to skip over most of the action in The Girl in the Fireplace because let's assume it happened all basically the same way...plus, I don't want to bore you with an episode recap! BUT! The end is VERY different so I suggest you keep on reading because you haven't heard the last of Reinette! Anyway, I 'm not going to give it away all up here so READ and REVIEW!**

**As always, I wouldn't be near as good without the help from my Beta GinnyBloomPotter!**

The French Mistress

The next day seemed to be over in the blink of an eye. The Doctor, with the surprising help of a random student who for some reason had not fallen prey to the Krillitanes, and Mickey, was able to defeat the bat-like creatures. There had been a few moments of tension when the Doctor realized they were using the children to answer the Skasis Paradigm, which would allow them to rewrite the universe as they pleased. However, Sarah Jane had been able to knock sense into the Doctor's head. Eventually it was her dog, K-9, that saved the day.

"You've redecorated," Sarah Jane murmured as she walked into the TARDIS for the first time in years.

Rose sat down on the jump seat, thankful that her freak out earlier on that day had been seemingly forgotten. She now was sure it was a dream and wasn't all that concerned. In fact, she would be a little upset to see Sarah Jane go. They had bonded over how truly alike they were and she knew the Doctor wouldn't go back to visit her again.

"Do you like it?" the Doctor asked, acting like an excited little kid as he observed Sarah Jane.

"Oh, I – I do," she answered, a silly smile stuck to her face. "Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but er, yeah. It'll do," Sarah Jane turned to look at Rose for a moment. "You take care of yourself Rose."

"Doctor?" Rose exclaimed, looking up at the Time Lord with raised eyebrows, clearly urging him to do something.

Swallowing, the Doctor spoke up. "Er, we're about to head off, but you could come with us." Rose nodded hopefully in agreement.

"No," she responded, causing Rose's face to fall a bit. I can't do this anymore," she explained, clearly having thought about this is the past. "Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead. Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own."

"Can I come?" Mickey asked, finally making his presence known in the TARDIS. "Because I'm not the tin dog, and I want to see what's out there."

"Oh, go on, Doctor," Sarah Jane exclaimed, not noticing the way Rose's face completely fell. "Sarah Jane Smith, and Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board."

"Okay then," the Doctor answered, clearly relieved to have another distraction from Rose. He obviously saw Rose's pleading look, but did not acknowledge it in the slightest, must to her chagrin. She had thought last night would've been some sort of turning point, a way for him to get over the growing need to ostracize her, but obviously, this was not the case

Sarah Jane turned before she spoke again. "Well, I'd better go," she murmured, going over to Rose and pulling her in for a hug again.

Knowing she needed this woman's advice, Rose spoke up. "What do I do?" she asked, feeling like a little kid. "I can't leave…I need him right now."

"I wish I had advice for you, Rose," Sarah Jane murmured to the blonde. "But I honestly don't know what the Doctor is going to do," she paused, knowing that the Doctor was hearing everything she was saying. "He lost everyone, Rose. I honestly don't know if _anyone, _even the Doctor, can give up the chance to have a family again."

Rose bit her lip, trying hard not to cry. "I just hope," Rose stopped, not even being able to put in into words. "I just want everything to work out," she finished lamely.

With a kind smile, Sarah Jane stepped back, putting her hands on Rose's shoulders as she looked at her. "Some things are going to break your heart, but you have to do them anyway," she explained, wishing she could help Rose more. "If something happens," she mentioned. "Come fine me, if you need to, okay?" she asked, continuing when Rose nodded. "And I do want to see your beautiful baby someday soon."

Nodding, Rose's eyes met the Doctor's for a split second before he and Sarah Jane left the TARDIS to have their final goodbye. While that was taking place, Rose rolled her eyes and turned towards Mickey, exclaiming that she was going to give him the grand tour of the TARDIS, trying to ignore the pain she was feeling at the Doctor's distance.

…

"Where's Rose?" the Doctor immediately asked when he entered the TARDIS after Reinette had showed him that she had saved the fireplace time window.

"Why do you want to know?" Mickey, who was sitting on the jump seat with a foul look on his face.

"I need to talk to her," he explained, glancing behind him for a moment as if expecting someone behind him. "Now," he finished with a harsh look in Mickey's direction. "Please, Mickey," he softened just a bit.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Mickey got up and made his way halfway out of the room before he spoke up. "She's in her bedroom," he said. "But I really don't think she is too pleased with you right now after you went off to shag that French prostitute."

"She isn't a prostitute," the Doctor interrupted, turning around to look at Mickey again.

"Look, I really don't give a shit what she is or isn't. All I know is, she used sex to get a political standing, and you ran off to save her without a single thought for the girl who deserves more than you, but loves you anyway. I know I should be mad at her, given what she's put me through, but to be honest, putting aside ditching me for you, Rose is the most fantastic girl in the universe. The old you knew that. What about this one? You keep saying you're the same man. If you really were, you wouldn't be avoiding her like you are now. Get over yourself and treat that girl with some dignity. God knows she deserves it, what with all you put her through." Mickey finished before he left the room, leaving the Doctor standing there by himself in the console room.

Shaking his head, the Doctor ran off in the direction of Rose's room, pausing at the door, unsure to knock or to just walk in. Deciding on the former, he knocked and, upon hearing no response, opened up the door.

"Rose?" he asked, walking into the room.

The shape that was Rose under the covers shifted before her muffled reply answered. "Go away."

"Listen, I know you are upset that I left," he said, cautiously walking over and sitting down on the very edge of her bed. "But it was the only option and I couldn't let the entire course of history change," he explained, feeling rather silly with his explanation. "And I knew I could get back here."

Sniffing, Rose finally set up. "Did you though?" she asked, raising an eyebrow over her red-rimmed eyes. "What if you couldn't? What would have happened to me?"

"Does it matter?" he asked, his eyes widening at her questions. "I'm back now and it is fine, so it doesn't matter."

"It matters to _me_," Rose hissed out, running a hand through her messy hair. "And if you weren't running around being a bastard to me you would have noticed that," she paused, squinting down at the floor.

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows, noticing that Rose had stopped herself from saying something. "Noticed what, Rose?"

"That the stupid equipment doesn't work right," she finished, causing the Doctor to sit there in confusion. However, she wasn't going to say anything else and just continued talking. "And how can you just not acknowledge me like that."

"How long was I gone anyway?" he asked, realizing he hadn't thought of that before.

Rose sighed, rolling her eyes as she sat up fully in bed. "Five and a half hours."

"Oh," the Doctor whispered, unsure how to respond. It wasn't as long as he had been dreading, but he wished it hadn't been such a long time period of not knowing if he was going to come back for his companions.

"Can you just go away?" Rose asked, closing her eyes as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "_  
Please_? I need to be alone right now."

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, okay?" the Doctor answered, knowing that arguing with Rose was not a good idea right now. "And I think Mickey found the gaming room."

With that the Doctor turned and left the room, leaving Rose to herself once again to think about all that had happened.

…

An hour or so later, Rose got up out of the bed, deciding that she did in fact want something to eat. Plus, she did need to talk to the Doctor about important matters and now that they both had time to process what had happened that day, she wanted to get it over with.

The entire way to the kitchen she felt odd. First of all the TARDIS kept on rerouting the corridors so it took her twice as long to navigate her way to the kitchen. Also, it was as if a presence in her mind was telling her to turn around.

Ignoring it, she smiled a bit when she heard the Doctor presumably talking to himself in the kitchen. However, she let out an audible gasp when she saw a wide skirt sweeping the floor of the kitchen when she turned the corner.

"What?" she exclaimed, her eyes taking in the unbelievable kitchen. There was the French woman herself walking around the TARDIS kitchen in period dress.

Without even waiting for the Doctor's explanation or even to meet his eyes, she turned and ran out of the room, tears gathering in her eyes once more. All the things she expected to see in that room, and that was certainly not on the list. She was gasping for air, couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Her chest was aching, and she was pretty sure she could feel her fragile heart cracking into bits and turning to shards of pain behind her breasts. She collapsed in the corridor outside her room, sobs wracking her body as she tried to pull herself together. The only happiness she found was in the fact that she realized this morning that she wasn't actually pregnant with the Doctor's baby.

**Poor Mickey doesn't do much in this story..****.**

**Anyway, what do you think will happen with Reinette on board the TARDIS? And, if anyone is confused, Rose IS still pregnant, but has been replaced by a Flesh so thinks that is isn't anymore and will believe that until she goes into labor just like Amy did. **

**Enjoy the twist of Reinette? The Doctor has been so jerky lately, will he continue? And will Rose even tell him? Let me know what you think and guess in a review and I will love you forever and update soon for you all!**

**Thanks so much and I love your support,**

**Gabrielle**

**P.S. It keeps on sending this to span email...**


	5. Traveling Again

**Sooo...I've been intensely writing these past few days AND I'm already up to chapter ten. That being said, I won't post them on here as quick as I could if I do not receive reviews. Seriously guys, I get sad not seeing reviews!**

**Please enjoy this next chapter. Not much action or anything, but it will pick up pace in the next chapter! I just needed to get through all of the silly relationship stuff first. Oh, and Rose's first encounter with Kovarian! How exciting!**

**Clearly I am too hyper right now, so should stop typing...but not before I thank GinnyBloomPotter!**

Traveling Again

"Whoa," Mickey stammered out when he walked down the corridor and practically ran right into Rose sitting outside her bedroom door. "What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed the look on her face.

"I'm going back home," she announced without a flourish, barely looking up at him. "Maybe I will try to go back to school or something. I just don't want to work at a shop again."

Mickey grabbed her arm to stop her when she stood to go into her room, needing more of an explanation to her sudden change. "But…you love traveling with the Doctor," he said. "I mean, I thought the two of you were together now and you were happy."

"I thought that too," she choked out, mentally reminding herself not to cry. "But…not anymore," she admitted, glaring down at the floor. "Guess who I saw looking right at home in the kitchen?"

"Madame de pompous bitch?" Mickey asked, his mouth hanging open when Rose nodded. "You're kidding, right?" he continued when Rose didn't answer. "I mean, the Doctor isn't daft enough to think it is okay to bring a new girl into his time machine when you are still here, right?"

"I guess not," Rose just answered with a blank stare, knowing that if she showed any emotions right now she would go overboard. "I suppose things are different now. I'm going to pack now, okay?"

"I guess…" Mickey mumbled, stepping forwards as if to give Rose a hug and stopping a moment later. "I'm going to go back to Earth too," with that he turned around and went to the room the TARDIS had just designated for him.

Rose couldn't help but feel a bit guilty- just because she was leaving didn't mean he had to. Still though, she let him go, not wanting him to think she was trying to control him.

Waiting for a moment before turning around, Rose walked the rest of the way to her room not even caring at the moment that tears were running down her face. She paused at her doorway, wondering if she would ever see this door after she left. She knew she probably wouldn't. After all she had seen with Sarah Jane she knew that the Doctor never came back and visited after you left the TARDIS, whether they left of their own accord or not.

"This is going to take a while…" Rose whispered to herself. She had lived on the TARDIS for two years and it showed. She had never been the neatest and her room here was no exception. All of her clothes were thrown about the room and she hadn't done laundry in some time so it was worse than usual. Her bed wasn't even made and all of the knick knacks she had collected were lying about on the dressers. Worst of all was the fact that one of the Doctor's ties had made itself at home on her bed post as well as a few more of his things

She sighed, deciding that she had to stay strong when she told the Doctor she was going to leave. Getting to it, she pulled out the old suitcase in the back of the closet as she began to throw anything she grabbed into it. Right before she finished she heard the sound of the Doctor's converse clad feet approaching.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor asked as he walked into her room, his eyes widening as he noticed what Rose was doing.

"Take me home," she demanded, throwing one more shirt into her stuffed suitcase before turning to the Time Lord with her hands on her hips. "It was always my choice to keep traveling with you and I've changed my mind. I don't want this anymore. I want to go home."

"No," the Doctor responded, his voice low and laced with despair. He walked forwards and taking the suitcase out of her hands. "I can't," he paused, swallowing heavily. "I can't let you leave now."

Rose raised an eyebrow, finally looking up and meeting his eyes. "Why?" she hissed. "You have Reinette to entertain you now," she spat out, vaguely wondering where the French woman was now.

"Rose, I promised her a trip," he responded uncomfortably, scratching the back of his neck as he spoke.

"And you always keep your promises, huh?" Rose asked sarcastically, turning to her closet and pulling out a few more things that she threw on the bed. "That is a load of bull shit, Doctor. And you know it."

The Doctor sighed loudly, clenching his fists before he spoke again. "Rose can you please just stop for a moment so I can explain and figure this out?"

"What is there that you can't wrap your big Time Lord brain around, Doctor?" she asked, cocking her head to the side and crossing her arms over her chest before she spoke again. "So, I mistakenly thought the fact that we were shagging meant something," she continued before the Doctor could interrupt. "Obviously it didn't because ever since we saw Sarah Jane you have scarcely even looked at me twice. I can feel you pushing me away, Doctor," she stopped again, closing her eyes. "So it really shouldn't have surprised me at all when you were so entranced by Reinette. I thought you were never going to come back and Mickey and I would be stuck on a spaceship with psychotic robots trying to cut out our hearts."

Finally interrupting, the Doctor spoke up again. "I was…I mean, I am," he corrected himself. "Scared. Scared of what I'm supposed to do next. I needed to be distracted."

"So that is what they call it now?" Rose huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Rose Tyler," the Doctor said, the name rolling out of his mouth with an odd undertone. "You are not going to leave the TARDIS when you are carrying _my _child."

It was those words that finally shut Rose up. The fact that the Doctor had finally acknowledged it most of all. He seemed more than willing to let it go before. Though, she wasn't threatening to leave before either.

"I've had kids before, Rose," the Doctor explained, his voice softening as he realized that Rose was actually listening. "On Gallifrey with my wife…but it wasn't really the same kind of conventional relationship with my children as you are used to."

Rose finally spoke up, running a hand through her hair as she did. "You…really?" she asked, disbelief evident in her voice.

"But I lost them with Gallifrey," he muttered, the tortured look her often wore in his ninth form reappearing on his face. "And I'm not letting that happen again. So you are going to stay here with me. Or," he paused, watching Rose's face to gauge her reaction. "Somehow I am going to be a part of my child's life. After I killed them, Rose, I can barely process the thought of having another child. But now that I am…I am not going to just give up."

Her eyes filling with tears, Rose sat down on the edge of the bed, staring down at her hands. "But…I'm not pregnant," she explained, not looking up to see the Doctor's face. After he admitted something like that, something she knew was hard for him to talk about, she couldn't imagine the way he must look now.

"But I scanned you," the Doctor retorted. "It said you were pregnant and that everything was going just fine."

"I guess it was wrong," Rose whispered. "But I'm not pregnant. Scan me again if you want."

With a hard look in his eyes, the Doctor grabbed Rose by her wrist, pulling her out the door behind him. There was a stiff silence that enveloped them the few minutes until they reached the infirmary again.

"Shouldn't you go back and check on Reinette?" Rose asked with a hint of malice as she sat down on the hospital bed and looked at the Doctor waiting for an answer.

"Rose, can you please just forget that for one moment," the Doctor whispered, his hand reaching out and gripping hold of hers. As he did that he turned around and pulled out the device that he had used last time. It only took a moment just like last time, but it was the Doctor's expression that threw Rose off. He was looking at the results like he didn't believe it and he looked properly confused as his eyes flitted back to Rose for a moment.

Rose swallowed hard, knowing that the Doctor wasn't going to speak up first, she did. "Probably for the best, yeah?" she lied. "I mean, can you imagine us trying not to get in trouble because a kid is running around."

The Doctor nodded, his eyebrows still furrowed as he looked at the results that kept on switching between pregnant and not pregnant. Despite his confusion, he wasn't about to let Rose know that he wasn't quite sure what was going on. "And you feel…fine?" the Doctor asked.

"I guess," Rose answered, eyes turning away as the Doctor spun around and put the scanner back in its normal place. After a long moment of silence, Rose sat up, wondering what was going to happen now. "So…"

"I still don't think you should leave, Rose," the Doctor said, his voice going a bit desperate. "I mean, please don't jump to decisions like that."

"I can't deal with how complicated this is," Rose whispered. If she was being honest with herself, she didn't want to leave. She loved her life on the TARDIS. The excitement of traveling, not even the many accidents that they got into could detour how much she loved it.

Before anything else was said, the Doctor pulled Rose in for a tight hug, much tighter than usual. "Come on, we've been through worse," the Doctor whispered into her hair.

Giving up her attitude, Rose allowed herself to relax against the Doctor. "It's just that," Rose began, stopping when the lump in her throat prevented her from continuing. Unable to hold it in any longer, Rose allowed herself to cry. It was almost a relief when the Doctor pulled her even closer - just knowing that he wasn't leaving helped her.

Several minutes later, the Doctor spoke up. "Let's get you into bed, Rose."

Shocked, Rose jumped out of his arms, an unbelievable expression on her face. "I'm not going to have sex with you," Rose huffed.

"I meant sleep," the Doctor interrupted, a smile growing on his face as Rose's expression changed. "And I'm going to take Reinette to modern day France for a few hours before I take her back to her time," he finished, realizing he had said the wrong thing a moment later.

"There's no way in hell that I'm going to let you go romping around there with her," she argued, her expression tough as she stared the Doctor down.

"We kissed once, okay?" the Doctor announced, standing up and pacing back and forth in front of Rose. "I never slept with her! I'm sure she would've…" he paused, meeting Rose's eyes. "But, Rose, I don't have feelings for her. She was in love with me her entire life and she was the one who helped me come back for _you_."

Rose closed her eyes for the moment, knowing how easy it would be to go to sleep right now and wake up pretending that Reinette had never been on the TARDIS. "No, let's go now," Rose argued. "Then after you drop her off where she belongs I'll sleep," she murmured, realizing just how tired she was. She supposed that after all the stress her body had been under these few days it was no surprise that she could barely keep her eyes open. "And then I will decide what I'm going to do."

The Doctor nodded, knowing there was no way that Rose was going to change her mind about this. "Maybe you should," he paused, looking embarrassed for a moment. "Wash your face first."

"Oh, shouldn't be disrespecting the French princess with my horrifying face," Rose mumbled sarcastically and brushed past the Doctor towards her bathroom. It surprised her how red and splotchy her face was with the added bonus of smeared mascara. Still, she was able to pull herself together and make herself presentable. The last thing she wanted to do was prove to Reinette that she was as unsophisticated as the courtesan thought.

Once she was done, she pushed open the door, surprised when the Doctor was still standing right outside of her bathroom. She had assumed he would have gone back to Reinette and now she wondered what she was up to. She must be exploring the TARDIS herself.

"Ready?" the Doctor asked, holding out his hand to Rose that she ignored. "It won't take long," he added on as Rose pushed past him and walked down the corridor.

Despite how she was really feeling, Rose couldn't help but find the scene in front of her amusing. Mickey had somehow wandered into the kitchen where Reinette was. He looked half terrified of her, for which Rose wasn't surprised one bit. She was currently looking at his cellphone, questioning him about what it was and all it could do.

The Doctor cleared his throat, stepping fully into the room. Upon his arrival, Mickey's expression changed and his eyes flitted right to Rose behind the Time Lord. She nodded, assuring him that everything was okay for the moment.

"So, that promised trip," the Doctor exclaimed, ignoring the way Reinette had repositioned herself when he walked into the room.

Without a word uttered from anyone, the odd mix of people followed the Doctor to the console room, where Reinette looked like she was in awe yet again.

"Is this really going to take us to another time, my angel?" Reinette asked, causing Rose to visibly wince at her words, then roll her eyes at the woman's waaayyy obvious attempt at flirting. "And you pilot the machine all by yourself?"

"Yep," the Doctor answered tersely. "And we are going to see France in Rose's time period."

"I assume you aren't royal?" Reinette asked, acknowledging Rose for the first time. "I don't think we are related."

"Nope, I'm English," Rose explained, leaning against the jump seat with the resolve that she wouldn't say another word to the French woman again.

Looking away, Rose was relieved when Mickey stood right next to her, mouthing a question at her, "Are we going to leave?"

Rose didn't know how to answer, so just shrugged in response. While that exchange was occurring the Doctor had begun to pilot the TARDIS towards his destination as Reinette hung onto a pillar.

"Here," the Doctor announced, his voice even showing the awkwardness of the situation. "You can have the honors," he said, motioning towards Reinette as she ran forwards towards the doors to see where they had landed.

"We are in my room," Reinette remarked, turning around with a confused look on her face.

At her words the Doctor darted forwards and stuck his head out the door, turning around a few moments later. "Oh, giver her one more try," he remarked, piloting the TARDIS once again towards future France.

It took five more tries and a lot of suppressed laughter on Rose's part after Mickey left the room, annoyed with all the failed landings, as Reinette and the Doctor kept on running to the door to see the TARDIS had moved not more than an inch. Rose mentally thanked the time machine, knowing she was behind the reason the TARDIS wasn't moving. Apparently this was the stop Reinette was supposed to get off on.

"It is quite alright," Reinette exclaimed loud enough for Rose to hear, continuing speaking to the Doctor in a low tone as he nodded in response. From what she gathered, she had decided that she should just go home. After all, all of this was still a bit too much for her to grasp.

Surprisingly, as the Doctor ran to the kitchen to grab what Reinette had left in the kitchen before she could leave, the woman sauntered over to Rose.

"I saw you," Reinette explained to Rose who hadn't moved in her position in the slightest to acknowledge her presence. "In the Doctor's mind."

"What?" Rose asked, confused as to what Reinette was referring to right now.

"The two of you are expecting," she said, her voice soft as she met Rose's gaze.

It surprised her that Reinette had said it with no malice, but instead was acting sweet. "Why would you know that?" she asked, wondering just how much time she had spent with the Doctor.

"I saw it in the Doctor's mind," she repeated. "He's scared," she continued, laying a hand gently on Rose's shoulder.

"And now you're going to give me advice?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow at the French woman. Personally, Rose didn't want to take any advice from the King's mistress. Clearly she didn't know much about stable relationships.

"Men don't understand," Reinette explained, ignoring what Rose had said. "They don't get how much a mother can automatically love her child the moment she finds out she is pregnant. The child does not become real to them until they hold the baby or feel it kick the first time."

Rose felt her eyes begin to fill with tears, but wasn't about to tell Reinette that she wasn't actually pregnant. "You have children?" she asked, not bothering to hide her aghast face.

"No," she answered abruptly, looking at the ground for a moment. "I lost several children though."

Biting her lip, Rose couldn't completely hate this woman any longer. During her time, it probably wasn't her choice to become the King's mistress. She had been happily married, but her family had most likely forced her into the affair in hopes of raising her family's social standing. Rose couldn't imagine how she would react in such a situation. "I'm sorry."

"I meant that he was thinking about you and that you are precious to him," Reinette finished, cocking her head as she waited for Rose's response. "And I never meant to come between the two of you. I just thought that…with the child and you having your lying in," she continued to speak, but Rose wasn't really wasn't listening. "In your time I suppose everything is all different. My life must seem so odd to you," she commented.

Rose stood still, unsure how to respond. Maybe Reinette wasn't as bad as she thought, but there was no way she would ever like her. "I'd like to think I was special," she managed to answer.

Thankfully the Doctor came back into the room then with Mickey, who had been scouring the kitchen fridge, right behind him. Without glancing at either Rose or Reinette he walked straight to the doors and stepped outside, obviously waiting for Reinette to follow him. She did a moment later, after giving Rose a slight smile and biding Mickey goodbye and thanking him for explaining his communication device to her.

Scarcely a minute had passed of silence before the Doctor walked back in, appearing confused as to what he should say.

"You got her back to the right year, right?" Rose asked, remembering how much had gone wrong when he had brought her back home a year later.

"Yeah, she wasn't missed," the Doctor explained in a quiet tone as he came up and piloted the TARDIS away, coming over to stand next to Rose a moment later.

The Doctor shifted his hand so that it was right next to hers and, without even thinking about it, Rose grabbed his hand. It felt so natural and right, holding hands with him. At the same time, something odd happened. The wall right in front of her that should look like corals, suddenly shifted. A small white hatch appeared that was quickly opened. A woman wearing an eye patch looked through the hole, cocking her head as she observed the blonde with a slight smile. Rose blinked and the woman was gone as quickly as she had appeared.

Rose had the good sense to be confused about it for a minute, looking at the spot thoughtfully. Then the Doctor squeezed her hand tightly and all thoughts of the woman in the wall were forgotten in favor or the Doctor's warm hand in her own.

**How was the Doctor's reaction? Believable? And poor Reinette...but I didn't really want to kill her off because you know there is no way she is going to be running from monsters in that corset. Anyhow, what do you think will happen in Rose's and the Doctor's future?**

**OH! Poor Rose...thinking she isn't pregnant.**

**ANYHOW! I hope you liked it and if you did, please review for me. Seriously, reviews make me smile and don't you want me to smile?!**

**I love you all anyway,**

**Gabrielle**


	6. Time Moving On

**Happy New Years! I hope all of you have an even better 2014 than 2013 :)**

**Anyhow, here is a nice little update here! Sorry nothing happens much...I was going to cut out these three episodes completely, but then I would be skipping practically the whole canon season. Also, whatever I didn't show happened basically the same way as it did in the show.**

**Hope you enjoy and I shall update soonish...**

Time Moving On

Mickey had been on the TARDIS for two months and, if Rose was being honest with herself, she wanted him gone. And for that she felt absolutely horrible. Sure, it was nice at times to have her old friend with her, but the situation was awkward enough as it was without him. After the 51st century spaceship and time-windows to France, the Doctor had worked tirelessly on trying to get back on Rose's good-side. It took a while before she would even talk to him about it, and when they did there was much screaming and acquisitions as well as bags packed once more. But after countless hours spent crying, being frustrated, and contemplating Rose realized that it would only hurt her more to leave the TARDIS than anything else and had decided to stay. It did help that the Doctor was exceptional at the art of groveling: taking her to spa resorts, shopping, and proclaiming promises he couldn't really keep.

Still, she was sick of the rivalry that still existed between Mickey and the Doctor. Mickey and her had been broken up for ages, but at times it was as if Mickey didn't know that. Especially with her and the Doctor fighting like an old married couple for weeks, Rose was sure he would realize that they were together. Either he was just really ignorant or just didn't want to acknowledge it. The Doctor even intentionally tried to take them places that Mickey wouldn't enjoy so that Mickey would go back to the TARDIS and he could go exploring with Rose. The number of times Mickey had been an awkward third wheel at intentionally romantic locations were too many for Rose to count. The worst had been when Mickey had asked Rose to dance and, when the Doctor deemed Mickey was getting a bit too friendly with Rose, had actually caused a scene and broken a rule on that planet that he had forgotten about. So angry at both of them for acting so childishly, Rose found herself sitting in a cold jail cell surrounded by short, blue men. Thankfully, the Doctor had managed to free her within the hour, but she still wasn't pleased.

Even she could tell Mickey was getting at the end of his rope. Once he mentioned something about missing his work or some other little thing from London. Rose had asked him if he wanted to go back home for a visit, but he had quickly shook his head no like he knew if they went back there he wouldn't end up traveling in the TARDIS again. For the past few days Mickey had even elected to stay in the game room instead of going on adventures. Worst of all was yesterday when Mickey had walked in on her and the Doctor having an intense snogging session in the console room.

Of course her relationship with the Doctor was as confusing as ever. They were obviously together in a way, but it wasn't any more defined as it was in the past. But they were closer than before and for that Rose was thankful. Above all else, she and the Doctor were best friends who loved getting into trouble. And, after the whole Reinette situation, Rose knew that the Doctor would never pull a stunt like that again. There was still taboo subjects between them, specifically the confusing turns of Rose's supposed pregnancy, but Rose expected nothing less than that anyway.

"Can I let go now?" Mickey asked, breaking Rose out of her thoughts, having been pressing down a button on the TARDIS for almost an hour.

"What?" the Doctor muttered, looking up at Mickey with a raised brow. With seemingly great effort, he paused in his story of a past adventure with Rose and a woman breathing fire. "Let go of what?"

"Oh," Rose squeaked out, realizing what Mickey was talking about in a moment. "He's talking about the button you told him to push an hour ago," she explained, pressing her face against the Doctor's shoulder for a moment so that she wouldn't start laughing at the stupidity of the situation. No need to mock him about it, she already felt terrible that he hadn't been able to contribute in their conversation.

The Doctor smiled, covering up his mistake quickly. "Well, you can stop now," he said, trying not to laugh just as Rose had. Sure, he did notice Mickey pressing a button about half an hour ago, but Rose was looking so adorable giggling about something that he said that he couldn't bear to interrupt the mood.

"How long could I have?" he asked, finally letting go of the button and taking a step towards the jump seat where they sat.

"Umm," the Doctor said, rethinking his idea to lie to Mickey. From the man's expression, he was already quite upset and he didn't want to get into another fight in front of Rose. "About fifty nine minutes," he answered quickly.

Mickey's expression changed as he observed how the Doctor's arm had protectively tightened around Rose's shoulders. "You forgot about me again, didn't you?" he asked, disbelief coloring his tone at just how rude the alien could be.

"No, no, no," the Doctor lied again, trying to think of what to say as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "I know what I'm doing, don't I, Rose?"

"Oh, yeah!" Rose agreed, leaning up to get closer to Mickey. "Don't worry, the same thing happens to me all the time. I mean, the Doctor can't concentrate on one thing for long," she mock stage whispered to Mickey. Sure, she wanted Mickey to leave at times, but she didn't want him to be embarrassed.

"Oi!" the Doctor defended himself, leaning over whispering something in Rose's ear that made her blush. As Rose sat there with a pink face and biting her lip, she couldn't help but let out a giggle at the Doctor's attempt to keep building up the lie. "I was calibrating."

Just as the Doctor spoke up, the time rotor sparked and flashed. The Doctor jumped up towards the controls, but before he had taken a step the center console blew up, sending sparks everywhere as the ship shook. The sudden jolt catapulted everyone to the ground as the TARDIS continued to shake as the sparks faded away.

"What's happened?" Rose asked, grabbing ahold of a pillar to pull herself to her knees. She glanced over, thankful to see that Mickey was leaning up against a pillar as well, although he was rubbing his head like he had banged it during the collision. Not far away from her, the Doctor let out a groan as he quickly crawled over to the controls, pulling himself up to reach them. With a determined look on his face, he pressed a specific button then, as shock filled his face, he pulled a lever.

"The time vortex is gone," he mumbled as he continued to press random buttons and levers in an attempt for anything to happen. He looked up, an aghast expression on his face as Rose and Mickey both crawled over and pulled themselves up with the center console. "That's impossible. It's just gone," he whispered in a quiet voice.

Without a warning, everything stopped like the TARDIS had landed. It all seemed calm for a moment until eight gas masks dropped down from the ceiling, which had never happened before. Just as the masks fell, the lights went off until just a dim glow filled the room.

"Rose?" the Doctor asked, turning to look at Rose a few feet away as he rose to his feet, offering her his hand as well. "Are you okay?" he muttered, helping her up as he planted a kiss on her forehead and gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"I'm fine," Rose answered, wondering what could have possibly gone wrong. It wasn't like the Doctor to crash the TARDIS. Sure he wasn't the smoothest driver, but she had to admit that he did know what he was doing. "Are you okay, Mickey?" she asked, feeling guilty that the Time Lord had completely ignored him as he pulled himself up on his feet.

While Mickey assured Rose that he was fine, the Doctor circled the controls, his expression unfathomable. "She's dead," he whispered, pushing a lever down to no avail yet again. "The TARDIS is dead."

"But you can fix her, right?" Rose asked, trying to keep her voice positive. After all, she knew how the Doctor could lose all hope in a moment's time after traveling with his prior regeneration for so long.

"No, she's perished," the Doctor answered, clenching his jaw. "The last TARDIS in the universe…" he mumbled to himself as he placed a hand on the dark time rotor.

"Someone can come and help us," Rose said, grasping for anything that would be positive in this situation. She knew from the Doctor's expression what he was going to say next, so she just kept on talking. "We landed _somewhere_," she argued. "Someone will be able to help us."

The Doctor furrowed his brow, not noticing that Mickey had walked over to the doors to see what was actually outside. "Rose, we fell out of the vortex, through the void, into nothingness," he explained, wishing he was wrong for once. "We're in some sort of no place. The silent realm. The lost dimension."

As he kept on naming how desolate their hopes of survival were, Mickey called out, having stuck his head out the TARDIS door. "Otherwise known as London," he announced, stepping out into what looked to be modern day London, plus the added zeppelins.

Rose quickly followed Mickey outside, a smile on her face that something was familiar. However, the Doctor kept back for a moment, a realization of where they really were dawning to him. He cautiously followed Rose, knowing nothing good could come from this.

…

Without looking back at Mickey, Rose stepped into the TARDIS. She literally sagged against the door when it closed behind her. This was one of the longest days she could possibly imagine and it wasn't even over yet. Not only had Mickey decided to stay in the parallel universe forever, but she had to see her mother die and her father walk away from her.

"The Powell Estates?" the Doctor asked, breaking Rose out of her trance like state. He had already changed out of his tux into his trusty pinstripes and Rose glanced down at her waitress outfit.

"Yeah," Rose answered with a whisper. It was exactly what she needed right now and she was relieved that the Doctor knew that. "Just let me change into different clothes first."

Before Rose had walked out of the console room towards her bedroom, the Doctor reached out and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around to face him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just," Rose stammered, glancing down at the ground at her uncomfortable boots. "Tired of losing everything," she finally admitted, relieved when the Doctor sighed and pulled her into his arms just like she wanted him to.

"Hey, we've got each other," the Doctor countered, resting his chin on the top of Rose's head as he tightened his arms around her. "And we always manage to work it out in the end, don't we?"

"But, all those people," Rose protested, biting her lip so that she wouldn't cry. "They _died_, Doctor. They died in pain and afraid…"

"We can't save everyone," the Doctor explained as Rose pulled out of his embrace and stiffly marched down the corridor to change.

While she was gone, the Doctor set to figuring out if something was wrong with the TARDIS scanner. Discretely done when Rose wasn't paying him any attention, he had watched her scan results flicker from pregnant to not pregnant for hours to no avail. And he was no closer to an answer than he was the first time. There was a theory forming in his mind, but he didn't allow his mind to dwell on it much. Surely she wasn't pregnant, but why would the scan say it then? This was a mystery he was failing at solving.

Before he had long to analyze the conflicting results again, Rose came back into the room ready to see her mum.

And, when she was finally in her mother's arms she let herself cry. It had been so long since she had seen her mum and so much had happened in those few months. So she let her mum hold her as she cried for everything she lost. Glancing behind her mum at the wall, Rose noticed the woman in the hatch watching her again, but when she blinked and looked back she was gone again.

…

"You already parked the TARDIS?" Rose asked breathlessly, leaning back against the controls as she tried to keep her voice even. It wasn't her fault that she was worried about it. Last time this had happened the ship had accidently drifted into a warzone and was taken in as an enemy weapon. While the Doctor had forced her to stay inside, he had almost gotten himself killed in the crossfire when he unchained his ship so they could fly off again.

She heard an annoyed groan under her and the Doctor's head came out from under her pink poodle skirt. "Impatient, are we?" he responded, a teasing expression on his face. Oh, how he loved looking at her at times like this.

"No," Rose said with a raised eyebrow. Two could play this game. "Just thinking that my mum always loved Elvis, maybe we can get an autograph or something for her."

Glancing up at her with wide eyes, the Doctor's mouth gaped open for a moment. "Rose Tyler, can you _please _not mention Jackie at a time like this!" he floundered for something to say, his hands rising to run through his hair. "Why don't we just go pick her up and bring her with us?" he sarcastically asked, wrinkling up his nose with distaste

"Oh, you can finish first," Rose whispered in a hoarse tone, giving the top of the Doctor's head an affectionate tap before he disappeared under her skirt again. "Doctor," she shrieked out in surprise when his hands gripped her waist and hauled her up to sit up on the controls.

"Rose Marion Tyler," the Doctor hissed, getting off his knees to stand in front of her. "Apologize for ever making me associate your mother with _this,_" he finished, his hand waving between them.

"Fine," Rose said, cocking her head to the side as she leaned forwards and lightly kissed him. "I'm sorry," she admitted, wrapping her arms around his neck to press him closer as she deepened the kiss.

Much too early in Rose's opinion, the Doctor pulled away, a manic grin filling his face. "Quite right," he laughed.

Rose was about to protest and kiss him again when he knelt down in front of her and pushed her skirt up again, all thoughts of how annoying he could be automatically wiped out of her mind.

After Rose had finished greasing back the Doctor's hair into the distinctive style of the 50's, she figured they were ready to go. Ever since the Ian Dury mistake that had ended up with them being banished by Queen Victoria, Rose had been skeptical about concerts with the Doctor piloting the TARDIS. Unlike most places, concerts were very specific of time and location and, despite what the Doctor said, he usually didn't end up exactly where he wanted to be. Still, she couldn't resist his idea when he had pulled out the beautiful dress from the wardrobe.

"You were kidding about your mother coming, weren't you?" the Doctor asked, sticking his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Well…" Rose muttered, repositioning her white headband. She reveled in the Doctor's face for a moment before she spoke up again. "Of course I was, Doctor," she finally answered truthfully. "Though you never answered, does my dress look okay?"

A smile grew on the Doctor's face before he answered. "I'm pretty sure I told you I adored it earlier before," the Doctor said with a devilish smirk.

"But will everyone be wearing something like this?" Rose asked, spinning around in her pink skirt. "It's so odd," she reasoned to herself. "I see stuff like this in films, but to actually see it is something else," she continued. "Oh, can't you wear a leather jacket?" she asked, a tongue in teeth smile filling her face at the memory of his previous self.

Not even bothering to answer, the Doctor pushed Rose towards the door to get out, announcing that he had a surprise mode of transportation as he ran back deeper into the TARDIS.

…

"So, is history unchanged?" Rose asked as she and the Doctor walked hand in hand through the party in the street for the Queen's coronation.

"More or less," the Doctor explained as he stuffed yet another sweet pastry into his mouth. "For individuals it is different, but they won't discuss it with others," he finished as he licked his fingers clean. "What did you see…" he mumbled, glancing down at Rose and quickly changing the topic, "When they took your face?"

Rose thought, trying to come up with a response. "Nothing," she answered, wishing she could ask the others who had lost their faces as well what their experience was. "I just remember being in Magpie's shop and the next thing I knew I was in the cage with a bunch of strangers a few hours later."

"But," the Doctor interrupted, his brow furrowed as he examined her face. "Some people were trapped for weeks, how could their bodies survive? They couldn't breathe or eat…"

"Don't look at me like I should know," Rose responded, letting out a giggle at him coming to her with a question. It wasn't often that the Doctor didn't have an answer. "Doctor, I actually have a question," she said, realizing that the Doctor was deep in thought and watching something in the distance. "It's important."

"What is it?" the Doctor asked, stopping as he turned to face Rose. As he did this, an elderly woman ran right into him, but he ignored her apology as she went on her way.

She sighed, wondering how to phrase her question. The truth was that the moment before she came back to consciousness she found herself in a white room all alone. She was lying down and her arms were strapped to a table. Before she had the chance to notice anything else she was back in her body. "Could being in the TARDIS cause hallucinations?"

The Doctor's face fell, his hand automatically reaching for his sonic to scan her. "Why, have you been having them?" he asked, scanning her discreetly and glancing at the results that he expected. Nothing had changed, nothing at all. And he was more confused now than ever before.

"No," Rose lied, keeping her voice completely even as she spoke. "Just had a weird dream about it the other day."

"The TARDIS wouldn't cause that," he answered in a calculated tone. "But if you ever notice anything odd you tell me the moment it happens, okay?" the Doctor asked, furrowing his brow when Rose just nodded. "Promise me, Rose."

"I promise," she lied. She knew something was wrong, but for now she was going to push it to the back of her mind. Right now she just wanted to enjoy it, traveling with the Doctor.

**She finally told him about it! Do you think the Doctor knows what is happening? Do you think he will do anything different than what 11 did? I want your opinions.**

**Please review and I will love you forever!**

**Gabrielle**


	7. The Unbelievable Realization

**Another update! I don't have much to say up here today, so please just read on and hopefully enjoy.**

**P.S. I think we all know what happens after this chapter ;)**

The Impossible Realization

The moment Rose saw the Welcome to Hell message written on the wall she knew something terrible was going to happen. And she was right. First there had been the Ood with their malfunctioning communication devices. Then, finding out that they were on a sanctuary base, a storm had destroyed some of the base. And, just their luck, the TARDIS had fallen into the abyss of the impossible planet Krop Tor orbiting around a black hole.

Rose had attempted to remain optimistic for the Doctor, but even she had to admit she was scared. Especially when they realized that they were stuck on this base and, if they got to leave, they would be stranded on a distant planet in the future. Which led to the conversation about getting a mortgage that had reawakened fantasies for Rose. At first she had been kidding, but the Doctor's awkward reaction had tipped her off that he was actually taking her seriously. Not wanting to let the idea develop in her mind, Rose had pulled out her phone, checking it to see if anyone had tried to contact her.

"I don't have a signal," Rose reasoned, her brow crinkling as she glanced down at her cell phone. "First time that's happened."

The Doctor set his face into an emotionless mask and reached his hand out for her phone, turning it around in his hand when she handed it over. "Tell ya what... with a little bit of jiggery pokery..." he exclaimed, repeating the words he had said so long ago when he had taken Rose to see the End of the World. As he spoke, he pulled his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the phone with a setting he thought would work to no avail.

"No, it's fine," Rose said, not feeling like playing around right now. There was something that had her extremely unsettled about this whole place and situation. So she wordlessly reached out and took her phone back from the Doctor.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked, concerned by how fragile Rose seemed here. He shifted forwards with his arms on the table to study her expression. "Not feeling like studying hullabaloo today?"

Rose sighed, rubbing her eyes for a moment as she thought of how she should answer and not alarm him. "I'm fine," she explained, glancing over at the Ood slave in the corner. "I just don't know what I'd tell my mum anyway. Hurt her more to know there is never hope of seeing me again anyway."

"That isn't it," the Doctor murmured, taking hold of Rose's hand across the table. "You asked about hallucinations before…" he guessed. Not long after they had gotten here and realized they had lost the TARDIS Rose had spaced out and just stared at the wall behind him for several seconds while he had tried to explain something. Her eyes had appeared glazed over and terrified a moment later and she had clung to him tighter than she usually would have. Well, that and the fact that she talked in her sleep.

Eyes widening, Rose shook her head, trying to get off that particular topic. "That was months ago!" she reasoned, wishing she hadn't said anything at the Queen's coronation at all. She didn't want him to worry about her more than he already did, so she had broken her promise and never told him about it again. However, the loving look in the Doctor's eyes finally broke her and she began to talk again. "It isn't much," she murmured, looking down at her hands so she wouldn't have to see the change in his expression. "Just a woman appearing looking out of a hatch."

Before the Doctor could respond, Rose's phone rang, breaking the stiff silence that had developed. Grabbing it up off the table before Rose, the Doctor answered the phone with a quick hello. However, upon hearing the response, he quickly shut the phone and dropped it back on the table, his eyes on Rose again. He looked properly spooked about whatever had occurred in a matter of seconds on her phone.

"Who called?" Rose asked, about to pick up her phone again before the Doctor grabbed it again and shoved it into his pocket like he didn't want her to touch it.

"It was just a mistake," he explained, clearly hiding yet another bit of knowledge. However, Rose's expression was still set on figuring it out and he spoke up again to appease her a bit. "Please don't worry about it, Rose. It really wasn't anything, trust me," he finished, setting his gaze on Rose again as he spoke of the more important topic between them. "But you said you see a woman…does she say anything to you?"

Rose was about to protest and demand to know what she was hiding, but she knew it wasn't worth it. He wouldn't tell her and right now he was too focused on her hallucinations to think about anything else. "Not usually," she admitted, brushing her hair out of her eyes subconsciously. "But today she just looked me right in the eyes and said, 'Soon' before she disappeared."

"Soon until what?" the Doctor asked, his jaw snapping shut with a loud click. He clenched his fists, willing himself not to get overemotional about this and scare Rose even more than he already had. If his suspicions were right, that was especially crucial right now. "Rose, please tell me everything."

As Rose retorted that she had told him everything, the Doctor suddenly stood up and grabbed Rose by the wrist, pulling her past the crew into an empty corridor where they could talk without watching eyes. "I don't know what is happening, Doctor," she interjected.

"How many times, Rose?" he asked, moving towards her so that she was backed up against the wall. "When did it start?" he questioned, coming up right in front of the blonde. He knew he was going too far, but right now he couldn't help himself. "What all has she said?" he said through clenched teeth, every terrible possibility flooding his mind. "Is it the same woman every time?" he muttered, putting his hands on her shoulders and continued to press forwards. "Does she disappear right after?" he asked, coming up with more never-ending questions as he pressed her further against the wall until she was held so tightly it was getting hard to breath.

"Doctor," Rose gasped, her face white as she met the Doctor's wide eyes. She paused, trying to get enough breath to speak clearly. She absolutely hated when he was like this, but she understood that he didn't mean it. "You're hurting me!" she finally managed to say, the effect immediate on the Doctor.

At her words, the Doctor moved back a few feet away from her, leaning against the opposite wall, pressing his hand against his forehead as he attempted to steady his breathing again. Suddenly he moved again, running a hand through his hair as he straightened up and looked at Rose again. _"Tell me_, Rose," he hissed once more, his voice low and intense.

"You're scaring me," Rose whispered backing up as far away as she could from the Doctor. He didn't seem to be snapping out of his mood and now she really was scared of him. And she didn't know what she had done to upset him either.

Immediately his shoulders slumped forwards and, practically in slow motion as not to startle her, he moved towards Rose and pulled her stiff form in for a tight hug. It took several moments before Rose relaxed against him, burying her face against his neck. He just tightened his grip around her, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "I'm sorry," the Doctor murmured in Rose's ear, guilt filling him for dealing with this situation so poorly. "I didn't mean to scare you," he crooned, relieved when Rose's breathing eased back into its usual rhythm.

Pulling away slightly so she could see his eyes as he answered, Rose spoke up again, biting her lip so that the tears in her eyes wouldn't spill over. "Why are you so upset at me?" she asked in a small voice.

"I'm not," he answered, gently putting a hand on her cheek so that she would look at him. He was going to come up with a different answer, but with how trusting she seemed of him right now she couldn't help it. And he needed to confide in her, to make her realize just how terrified he actually was of what was finally dawning on him. "I'm just scared that I don't know what is happening. And I have no idea how to stop it."

"The Doctor outsmarted," Rose joked, all the while knowing how terrible it was if that was true.

"Can you please just answer about the woman, Rose?" the Doctor gently asked, keeping a firm grip around her waist partly to reassure himself of her presence. "It might help me narrow things down."

"The first time I saw her was after…Reinette," she explained, noticing how the expression on the Doctor's face changed at the specific timing that coincided with another event. "And it has only happened six times or so," she continued, trying to remember everything she could tell him. From his reaction, she was realizing this may be a lot more serious than she had realized. "She has never said anything except today, she just watches me through the hatch in the wall."

Taking a deep breath, the Doctor asked the question that would for sure tell him whether he was right or wrong. "Remember when you had a nightmare at Sarah Jane's?" he asked, continuing when Rose nodded with an odd expression on her face. "Was it the same woman?"

"Never thought about it," Rose said mostly to herself. She didn't allow herself to dwell on that night much. Even though she had convinced herself it was a nightmare, something in her told her that it was real life. "Yes, the woman was there," she finally answered.

The Doctor nodded, closing his eyes for a moment before he spoke up again. When he opened his eyes, Rose could tell by his expression that he knew exactly what was going on. He had figured it out, but he wasn't about to tell her. "Have you noticed any physical changes lately?" the Doctor asked, clearly figuring something out but not sharing it with Rose. It angered her that he didn't trust her enough to tell her, but she really wasn't sure if she wanted to know when they had just lost the TARDIS. "And I mean pains or anything for no apparent reason."

"I just feel…" she said, trying to think of an appropriate word. "Odd sometimes."

Biting his lip as he thought, the Doctor suddenly moved so that both his hands were pressing lightly against her stomach, as if he expected to feel something there. "But no pain in your abdomen?" he asked.

"No…" Rose mumbled, looking down at the Doctor's hands.

"Good," the Doctor said, nodding as his hands slipped down to her waist instead. "Good," he repeated, one of his hands moving to rest over her stomach again. "We might still have time."

"Time for what?" Rose asked, wondering what was wrong as the Doctor pressed a kiss to her cheek.

However, the Doctor didn't answer and instead suggested they go check out Ood habitation as if nothing had happened.

…

Of course Rose knew that the Doctor would demand to go down into the pit once they saw Scootie's floating corpse. His hand had tightened around hers and she knew at that moment that he was imagining that it was her that had died. So there was no sense arguing with him about it. He wouldn't let anyone else die. Still, it was almost surreal when the Doctor came up to her dressed in his orange spacesuit. She had been prepared to joke about the situation, but the frightened expression on his face had shocked her into silence. And then he had kissed her slowly and gently, promising that he was going to come back and get her in a voice thick with unshed tears. The way he said it there seemed to be a double meaning Rose didn't understand yet.

Not long after he had descended in the elevator with Ida, the Beast had shown itself through Toby. Before he could be stopped, all of the Ood were possessed by the Beast and they were now trying to kill the crew with their communicators. Still, Rose rushed to the intercom the moment everything calmed down again to see if she could contact the Doctor.

"Doctor?" Rose said into the communicator, not being able to hold back the fear in her voice. She didn't like that the Doctor had gone done there without her. Her panic only rose when the only reply was just static. "Doctor, can you hear me? Doctor?" she asked again, her voice rising in volume as she futilely tried a different route. "Ida? Are you there?"

As Rose watched as the Ood kept on coming, possessed by the Beast, she waited for a reply. Not long after everything was in control again, Zach asked her about the response from the communicator. "No," she whispered, glancing down at the ground as a lump grew in her throat. "I keep trying, but no response."

A few moments later, the intercom cracked and a response came through. "I'm fine, sorry!" the Doctor announced, his voice rather cheerful after everything that had happened. As if he hadn't made Rose terrified that something had happened.

"Well, maybe you should have answered," Rose huffed, stifling back a giggle over how relieved she was that he was okay right now. Still, she wasn't pleased that he had made her wait so long for a response. "Gah, you are such a thoughtless bastard!"

"Careful now," the Doctor responded, knowing how upset Rose could get about how cavalier he was about his own safety. "Anyway, both of us are fine," he continued, just happy to hear Rose's labored breathing. "But the seal opened up so all we have left is this chasm…"

Then Zach came up, taking the intercom right out of Rose's hand. She sent him a sharp look for interrupting her conversation with the Doctor, but he just ignored it and continued to try to figure out about what was below them. "How deep is it?"

As the Doctor spoke to Zach, she tried to think. All that was in her mind was the ominous words she kept on hearing that the pit was opening. And then she spoke up, mostly speaking to herself. "The pit is open…"

"No, no. No sign of the Beast," the Doctor said when he heard Rose, knowing exactly what everyone was expecting to be coming out of the never-ending pit of darkness. "It's just us down here."

"It said Satan," Rose interrupted, her voice shaking a bit. She felt pathetic up there like that, but the presence of something so large scared her. And she wasn't even sure if the Doctor could beat that.

"Rose," the Doctor said, his voice firm in an attempt to make her understand how serious he was being. "You've got to keep it calm and together right now," he hurriedly continued. "It will all work out just fine, Rose."

Rose bit her lip, wondering what the Doctor was so adamant about telling her everything was going to be okay. "But, there is no such thing, right?" she asked, trying to stop her voice from wavering and showing him just how scared she was. "Doctor, please tell me I'm right that it doesn't exist."

As the Doctor did not answer, Rose stared at the wall trying to process it as Zach ordered them to withdraw and come back. Even though Rose wanted nothing more than to be safe in the Doctor's arms again, she knew their only hope in getting the TARDIS back was down there.

Still, she couldn't help but be excited when the Doctor announced he was coming up a few minutes later. But she had bigger things to deal with right now. Thankfully, she was able to stop Jefferson from killing Toby because he had spoken with the voice of the beast. However, just as the Doctor was coming back to her, everything went wrong again as the lift stopped and a voice filled the planet.

"This is the Darkness," the spine tingling voice of the Beast sounded out, an image of the Ood standing and speaking through him showing up on the screen. "This is my domain," it continued as everyone seemed to freeze. "You little things that live in the light... clinging to your feeble Suns..." the Beast spoke as Zach attempted to pick up a gun. "Only the Darkness remains."

"Who are you?" Rose spoke up, finding sudden strength within herself to speak to the Beast. "Tell me!" she ordered after several moments with no reply, suppressing the childish urge to stomp her foot.

"You know my name," the voice said even though everyone knew it was true. "You will die here. All of you. This planet is your grave."

"If you are the Beast, then answer me this: which one?" the Doctor asked, suddenly coming back to a leading position against the unseen enemy. "Hmm? 'Cos the universe has been busy since you've been gone. There's more religions than there are planets in the sky," the Doctor said, going on to name them. "The Archivits... Pordonity, Christianity... Pash-Pash, New Judaism... Sanclar... Church of the Tin Vagabond - which devil are you?"

However, the answer was not what anyone was expecting, especially the Doctor. "All of them."

"What, then you're the truth behind the myth?" the Doctor asked, trying to taunt the Beast to get a bit of truth out of it.

"This one knows me - as I know him," the Beast cackled. "The killer of his own kind," it reasoned, but it didn't stop there. "Who is going to lose what is important to him once again when he least expects it."

The Doctor's gulp was audible before he spoke up again. However, Rose was just trying to analyze what the Beast meant. In the background, she heard the Doctor try to find the time origin of the monster. She was sure the answer of before time scared him more than her. As the Doctor could accept most things, but an answer like before time was sure to rock him.

"The Captain, so scared of command," the Beast's voice suddenly said. Apparently it had decided to single out every single person left on the base to scare them even more. "The soldier, haunted by the eyes of his wife," the voice continued, and Rose tried to resist the urge to look at each member the Beast picked out. "The scientist, still running from daddy," it hissed, clearly speaking of Ida before it switched to Danny. "The little boy who lied..." the Beast said, suddenly going to Toby who it kept on picking on. "The virgin..."

Rose braced herself, knowing that she was next. She just knew it would terrify her and she would have to act like it didn't affect her, especially around the Doctor. "And the lost girl, so far away from home," the Beast said, but Rose already knew that and wondered what would be said next. "The one who will realize how alone she truly is," the Beast didn't stop there though. "The valiant child who will die in a battle protecting the one most precious to her so very soon."

"Doctor," Rose whispered, her voice shaking as she spoke into the intercom. It was all she could say right now, needed him to reassure her once more that it was going to be okay. That the Beast was lying. That she wasn't alone and that she wasn't going to do.

Before she could even say anything else, the Doctor answered her. "Rose, darling," the Doctor said, surprising Rose with what the pet name he had just called her. It was almost uncomfortable, him saying such an endearment that he had never used in front of others. "Please, don't listen to it," he continued in a quiet tone, but Rose could tell how shaken up he was by how much the Beast knew. "You know I will never let anything hurt you," he paused, reconsidering his words for a moment as if he couldn't keep that promise. "I'll do everything I can, Rose, I swear."

"You will die…and I will live," the Beast roared, silencing everyone to silence on the bitter pill planet once more.

…

Not long after that, everything had fallen apart once more. The Ood had broken through the door and, realizing it was the only way, they had come up with a plan. Using the ventilation vents, they had raced away from the pursuing Ood. Jefferson had sacrificed himself for them and they were able to kill all of the possessed Ood.

Rose had thought that everything was okay for a moment, but her hopes were soon shattered. Hearing Ida's voice on the intercom instead of the Doctor's had made her immediately know what had happened. He had gone down into the pit alone to face the Beast like she knew he would. Everyone assumed the Doctor was dead, but Rose felt like that wasn't the truth. She knew that she would feel it, and he wasn't dead, she knew it. Which was why, when they were going to all leave the planet to be consumed, she had put up a fight. However, they had overwhelmed her and, despite how much she wanted to keep fighting, she knew she didn't have hope. And then, when Toby had become possessed by the Beast again, Rose had known just what to do to beat him and defeat him. But now, without the Doctor, Rose had no idea what was going to happen.

Her heart rose when Zach said the ship was turning and she figured out what was happening when the intercom crackled. "Sorry about the hijack, Captain. This is the good ship TARDIS," the Doctor said, a smile obvious in his voice. "Most importantly, is Rose Tyler on board?"

Unable to stop herself, Rose practically jumped out of her seat, a happy squeal making its way up her throat. "Doctor!" she squeaked out, slapping a hand onto her mouth. "I'm here!" she answered. "Where are you?"

"Oh, I'm towing you home," the Doctor explained, acting nonchalant about his obvious great task of defeating the Beast. "No matter gravity, my people practically invented black holes," he said, speaking up a moment later as the speed of the rocket being pulled away sped up. "Can we do a swap? Give me back Rose Tyler and you get back Ida Scott?"

It seemed almost a moment later when the Doctor announced that he was done and, after a patient time waiting for Ida to get back onto the ship unconscious, Rose could get back into the TARDIS. The moment she did, the sight that met her was better than she could have imagined. There stood the Doctor in that hideous orange spacesuit, a huge smile plastered onto his face. Without even thinking about it, Rose and the Doctor both ran forwards until she was safe in his arms, pulled up off the ground as they held each other close. The hug ended much too soon when the intercom crackled and the Doctor placed Rose gently on the ground, running to answer it and inform Zach that they were leaving.

"And the next time you get curious about something- oh... what's the point?" the Doctor said, sharing a look with Rose by his side. "You'll just go blundering in. The human race..."

"But Doctor, what did you find down there?" Ida said into the intercom, asking the question everyone was wondering. "That creature - what was it?"

"I don't know!" the Doctor finally admitted. "Never did decipher that writing."

Rose spoke up, speaking in a low voice so they wouldn't be heard. "Doctor, what do you really think it was?"

"We beat it," the Doctor reasoned, his voice low and steady. "No need to worry."

"But what it said about me…" Rose whispered, biting her lip as it replayed in her mind.

The Doctor closed his eyes, apparently trying to think of an appropriate response. "I won't let that happen," he assured her, though it mostly sounded like he was telling himself that.

"Hang on though, Doctor," Zach said, knowing that they were about to take off. "You never really said... you two... who are you?"

"Oh..." he huffed, glancing down at Rose with an odd glint in his eyes. "The stuff of legend," he answered, pulling down the lever to send the TARDIS back into the Vortex.

Now done, the Doctor turned to face Rose, a serious expression on his face. "I thought," the Doctor said, pausing to control his emotions for a moment. "I thought I wouldn't be there to save you."

"Save me from what?" Rose asked, scrunching together her eyebrows as she tried to think of what he was being so cryptic about.

"You still feel fine?" the Doctor suddenly asked as his eyes shifted down to her stomach again, interrupting what Rose was going to say next. When Rose assured him she was fine, he sighed, mumbling something to himself. "I guess we have a few more hours," he finished, looking up at Rose again. "Rose, would you mind if I dropped you off for fish and chips while I go to investigate something?"

Eyes widening at his sudden change of topic, Rose answered. "Yes, I'm not letting you out of my sight right now."

"This is important, Rose," the Doctor responded, clearly exasperated that Rose was acting like this. "And I'll only be gone five minutes, promise."

"I was _terrified_ today, Doctor," Rose explained, swallowing the lump in her throat. "And you weren't there and I thought I had lost you," she said through clenched teeth. "What was I going to do without you out there, Doctor? Please don't make me be alone tonight."

At her words, the Doctor's resolve visibly broke. Rose rarely admitted that she was scared, so for her to say that meant that she wasn't even trying to be brave. "Okay," the Doctor answered, leaning over and fiddling with a control on the TARDIS.

"Thank you," Rose breathed out, letting out a sigh of relief as she slumped against the jump seat.

The Doctor set his expression again, meeting Rose's eyes with such an intense gaze she had to remind herself to keep breathing. "How long are you going to stay with me?" he asked, the one question he had never spoken before.

"As long as I can," Rose answered, furrowing her brow as she wondered what the Doctor wanted her to say or what had brought on his sudden mood change.

Stepping towards her and taking her face into his hands, the Doctor spoke up again. "No," he protested, shaking his head back and forth. "The answer is forever," he finished.

Rose was silent, wondering what was scaring the Doctor so much. Thinking of outside that café with Sarah Jane, the Doctor had basically said that wasn't possible. But now here he was, practically begging it to be true. "As long as my forever is," she whispered, looking anywhere but the Doctor's eyes.

"No, _forever_," the Doctor said yet again, gently stroking Rose's cheek. "Tell me again," he began. "How long are you going to stay with me?"

"Forever," Rose answered, her voice unwavering. The Doctor smiled and leaned forwards and kissed her hard on the mouth. The pure desperation in his actions scared Rose, but she allowed him this moment as he pulled away and led her back to her bedroom. Because she wished it was true. Wished she could give him her forever. But something deep inside her told her that their time together was running out.

**What do you guys think? The Doctor being realistic? Obviously he knows, but do you think Rose will be upset if he tells her?**

**Please let me know in a review!**

**Gabrielle**


	8. Time Running Out

**Favorite chapter I have for this story! I have many favorites though...**

**Anyhow, it is currently blizzarding (yes, I know that isn't a word) around me right now! Fun fun...maybe I will even get to go sledding once it stops snowing! Hmm...oh how I love being immature!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't hate me too much! After all, you knew what was going to happen in this story when you clicked on it. **

**Read on at your own discretion and please review on what you think and/or feel! **

Time Running Out

"Wait, what are you doing?" Rose mumbled, sitting up to see the Doctor hastily putting on his suit what she assumed to be a few hours after she had fallen asleep. Her eyes were heavy and the warm bed was so comfortable she didn't want to leave, but she couldn't let the Doctor leave either. The first time they had slept together the other side of the bed was cold when she woke up. She had hated that, it made her nervous that he had regretted what they did and wouldn't acknowledge it again. Rose hadn't exactly said anything about it, but the Doctor seemed to take the hint from how she had acted and from then on he was always there or nearby when she woke up. That had meant a lot to Rose since the Doctor didn't need to sleep as much as her and would much rather not waste the night lying in bed. Rose knew that the Doctor usually left most of the night and just came back right before she woke up. Still, there was something in waking up with the Time Lord next to her.

"Have to run an errand," the Doctor explained. His voice was calm, but Rose could see in his eyes that he looked positively terrified. The thought that something could scare the Doctor that much was unfathomable. "I won't be long."

"The same one you mentioned yesterday?" Rose asked, shaking her head to wake herself up even more as she propped herself up into a sitting position against the headboard. "The one you wouldn't tell me anything about?"

"Yep," the Doctor replied, popping his 'p' as he usually did. However, underneath his cavalier response was something that Rose couldn't put her finger on. It was like he was nervous that she was questioning him, like if he said anything he would tell her everything.

Pulling the sheet even higher over her bare chest, Rose thought for a moment before responding. "Why can't I go with you?" she asked. It wasn't like him to make her stay in the TARDIS when he went to go check something out. There were times when he was upset that she went detecting on her own and ran into trouble that could have gotten herself killed, but he would never have the nerve to tell her what she could or couldn't do.

"Dangerous," the Doctor answered bluntly, not saying anything else about the topic as he began to tie his tie. He was basically doing everything to avoid actually looking at her.

"Since when has that been a reason for me to stay in the TARDIS?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow in annoyance. "We are always blundering into dangerous situations, Doctor," she said in a whisper.

The Doctor finished up with his tie, reaching down for his suit jacket when Rose cleared his throat. Pausing in his actions, the Doctor finally answered her. "This is different, Rose," the Doctor said through clenched teeth.

"I thought that I lost you yesterday, Doctor," Rose reminded him, making sure to keep her voice even. At first she was just trying to convince him to let her go, but the truth of how much she needed him near her right now bled through. "I really don't want you to be gallivanting off all by yourself right now," she explained, biting her lip so she wouldn't do something stupid and cry. "Please, Doctor."

Pursing his lips, the Doctor looked down and went over to sit down next to her on the bed. If she kept on with those big doe eyes he wouldn't be able to do anything but what she wanted. "I'll be back by the time you wake up, okay? Won't even notice I was gone," he assured her with a sigh. "Really, you should just relax and go back to sleep and I will make you pancakes when you wake up," he suggested, his lips ghosting over her temples as he scooted in closer to her.

"And then you will take me to the first anti-gravity Olympics?" Rose asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her face against his chest. She knew he was just trying to distract her so that he could leave, but she didn't want to fight again.

"Yeah," the Doctor responded, a strange expression in his eyes like he knew he was lying. Before Rose could speak up again, he leaned forwards and kissed her again.

Pulling away from the kiss to catch her breath, Rose smiled up at him, relieved when the Doctor returned her grin. "And you will let me try whatever alien food I think would taste good," she said, pressing a finger against his lips so that he wouldn't interrupt. "Without telling me whatever gross ingredient is in it."

"But, Rose, you humans can't eat everything," he reasoned, trailing kisses down her neck. "And I have to make sure you just don't die on me from an allergic reaction."

"Oh, shut it," Rose responded with an exaggerated eye roll. "I know you won't let anything terrible like that happen to me."

"I won't let anything happen to you," the Doctor repeated, clearly thinking of something else as he spoke and shifted their positions so that he was hovering above her.

"I know," Rose answered automatically. Her words didn't seem to appease the Doctor who just pulled her tightly against him and buried his face against the crook of her neck. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked. There was several moments of no response when the Doctor suddenly pulled away and captured her lips with his, pressing her back firmly against the pillows.

Her fingers automatically unknotted his tie and began to shove his jacket off his shoulders. The way the Doctor was touching her, it was like he thought it would be their last time together. And that thought scared Rose, so she decided to shove her questions to the back of her mind and let him have this.

After Rose had fallen into a light sleep, the Doctor had gone off to run his errand just as she had expected he would. Rose knew he was lying about what he was doing, but she had a plan to follow after him and didn't say another word about it.

…

It actually took Rose longer than she expected to get ready that morning. She didn't feel well at all, but she physically seemed fine and couldn't figure out what was wrong. It was as if she could sense something bad was happening and her stomach kept clenching up. And, to make things even worse, she saw the image of the woman in the wall once again. Except this time she had heard people talking behind the woman about letting someone into the room as it was time. She had no idea what that meant, but the woman's expression had freaked her out so much that she would have told the Doctor without a second thought had he been present in the TARDIS.

Still, she had managed to suck it all up as much as possible and was on her way to the console room. She practically skipped up to the door to leave, but her face fell when she yanked hard and they refused to budge. It wasn't like they were locked exactly, just that they were jammed shut.

"Why won't you let me out?" Rose asked the time machine. To her surprise her mind was filled with a wordless warning to not open that door. She couldn't necessarily describe the mental warning, but it was like an electric bolt through her system that she knew would only repeat if she tried the door again.

Figuring the Doctor had told the TARDIS to not let her leave, and preparing a good telling off for him when he returned, she went over to the screen to see what was outside the doors. She pressed the button to turn it on and for a split second she saw a medical scan on the screen before it changed to the view outside the ship.

"Medieval," Rose commented on the gothic castle that the TARDIS was parked in front of. "Why would he want to go to the 13th century?" she asked herself, growing more curious by the minute.

She went back to the TARDIS doors to force them open, only to feel a sharp shock when she touched the door handle. Deciding it wasn't worth it anymore, Rose went into the kitchen to have some tea and wait until the Doctor returned.

…

It had been several hours and Rose was now sitting on the jump seat, sure that the Doctor would have quite a bit of explaining to do when he returned. She wasn't even mad at him anymore, just worried. He had said the trip was too dangerous for her and she was wondering if he had actually been telling the truth. And she just felt like something terrible was about happen.

However, scarcely had the thought filled her mind with the TARDIS jolted and seemed to fall several feet before it hit the ground again. The doors now swung open on their own to Rose's surprise. When she ran to exit the ship, the scene in front of her honestly shocked her.

"Sorry, love," the Doctor exclaimed when he noticed that Rose was peeking her head out of the TARDIS doors. Rose's eyes widened, surprised that the Doctor had called her love, but he didn't seem to think anything different about it at all. "Got myself into just a bit of trouble."

"I can see that," Rose commented, seeing two exact copies of the Doctor and a few others she didn't recognize in some sort of factory setting. They seemed to be trying to keep a door from opening and something large from the other side was banging against it and trying to break through.

"Get inside of the TARDIS," the Doctor closest to her ordered of the people holding the door closed, clearly trying to speed up their escape. "Rose, please just stay in there," he finished, relieved she was still safely inside of the TARDIS and still okay.

Of course ignoring the Doctor's request, Rose stepped out of the TARDIS, wondering if there was anything she could do to help. She hadn't been allowed to help before, maybe she could do something now. Obviously people were going to die and she wasn't about to let that happen. "I have to stay," the Doctor that was holding the door closed said, confirming her fears. "Hold this door closed. Give you time to dematerialize."

"Wait a second," Rose interrupted, her eyes flitting between the two copies of the man she loved. "Which one of you is real?"

"Me," the Doctor right next to her answered in a quiet voice. "The other is a Flesh Avatar," he continued when he noticed Rose's confused face as to what would happen. "I'll explain later. But he looks and thinks like me."

"He has your memories?" Rose muttered, taking another step towards the Flesh Doctor. She didn't care that he was a copy, just knowing that he had his memories and thoughts was enough for her to trust him just as much as the original Doctor. "And you are just going to let him die?" she didn't really understand what was happening, but she knew it was wrong. Just the fact that he wasn't the original didn't mean he was any less than the Doctor. But apparently they didn't think the same way as her.

A middle aged woman with a duplicate as well who looked like she was in charge spoke up, obviously having thought about this before. "Once they dissolve they will just die and forget everything," she explained in a calculated tone with practically no feeling. "And you can always replace them."

Just as Rose was about to argue with the woman about how inhumane such an idea was, a sharp pain began in her stomach. Wide eyed, Rose pressed her forearm against the pain, hoping that it would pass in a few moments and no one would notice. Of course the Doctor did notice and within a moment he had his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. She just stood limp, trying to control her breathings while the Doctor pressed his lips up against her ear and murmured reassurances that everything was going to be okay. It wasn't more than a minute that the pain stopped as suddenly as it had begun and the Doctor, as if sensing it, released his grip on her slightly and searched her eyes for something.

However, Rose wasn't all that concerned about herself now that the other Doctor was about to die. Turning away from the Doctor much to his chagrin, Rose sent the woman who had said they were replaceable a harsh look without a response. As she did so, she broke the Doctor's grip and stepped closer and pulled the Flesh Doctor doomed to die in for a hug. "Can't anyone else do it?" she quickly asked him. She knew how irrational she was being, as there was no way there could be two Doctor's with one TARDIS. And, noticing that the Doctor and the leader woman both had duplicates, they were the obvious choices to sacrifice themselves.

"Nope," the Flesh responded, suddenly leaning forwards and whispering something into her ear. "I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, pulling out of the hug, but the duplicate Doctor kept his hands tight around her waist.

"Push, Rose," he murmured, an ominous look on his face. "But only when she tells you to."

The moment after he said that the entire room shook, and everyone knew they had to get of their quick. With a glance back at the Flesh who were doomed to die, Rose turned and the real Doctor immediately grabbed her hand, gripping it so tight it was almost painful. Knowing there was nothing she could do to change it and let the Doctor pull her back inside the TARDIS.

There was an awkward silence as Rose watched the strangers. She honestly had no idea what they used the Flesh for, but she wasn't fond of it. It wasn't fair to kill someone, even if they weren't created in the conventional way. However, she still felt rather odd, so she didn't mind when the Doctor pulled her over, telling her to sit on the jump seat. Kneeling in front of her whilst obviously trying to keep his expression hidden, the Doctor assured her that he had to drop them off and would be back as soon as he could. He told her that he would explain everything when he got back up and kissed her forehead before he led the people off the TARDIS with him.

Alone once more, Rose pulled her legs up to her chest. The expression on the Doctor's face terrified her. Something terrible was going to happen and she wanted to figure it out before the bomb dropped and left her completely unaware.

"I'm so sorry," were the Doctor's first words as he walked back into the TARDIS alone, closing the door behind him.

"What?" Rose asked, more confused than ever. She got up from the jump seat and made her way over to him, needing an explanation for what was happening and why he was acting so distant and secretive.

"Rose," the Doctor said, still not having moved an inch from the entryway. "I'm going to tell you something important," he informed her quietly. "And I had to make sure, Rose," he began, running a hand through his hair as he struggled for something to say. "I couldn't tell you until I was sure and knew what to do," he said, pulling on his hair clearly in distress. "I didn't even realize it until too late…"

"You aren't making any sense, Doctor," Rose countered, only to have the breath punched out of her a moment later. She doubled over in pain, a gut-wrenching pain in her abdomen that she had never felt before in her life. "Oh!" she managed to gasp out, looking up at the Doctor a few feet away through tear filled eyes.

That was all it took for the Doctor's resolve to stay away from her to fall and within a moment his arms were around her, supporting her as another wave of pain hit her. "I'm sorry," he murmured, pressing a kiss against the top of her head. "I'm so sorry," he repeated. "Oh, I thought I would have time to explain everything before _this,_" he said, squeezing her hand. "I should have told you the moment I had suspicions about it, not just wait until I could figure out a solution."

"What's wrong with me?" she asked, the tears she failed to stop rolling down her cheeks as she tried to clear her mind of the pain. "Doctor," she gasped a moment later, tightening her grip on his arm. "Tell me now!" she reasoned.

"Weeeell," the Doctor began, gulping loudly before he spoke again almost too quiet for Rose to hear. "We are going to have a baby."

Rose shook her head, not wanting to believe him. "But I'm not pregnant," Rose reasoned, pressing a hand on her flat stomach just to make sure she hadn't gone insane. "That was_ months _ago when I thought I was," she continued, glancing up to meet the Doctor's tight expression. "Do you mean you want to try to have a baby now?" Rose stuttered out, the last possible reasonable solution she could imagine.

The Doctor shook his head, trying to get Rose to understand. "No, Rose, listen," he began a moment later. "You have always been pregnant," he said, closing his eyes as he hoped he would be able to convince her. "Blimey, I won't have time to tell you everything."

"But that means," Rose murmured, clutching a hand on the Doctor's jacket. "That means I would be nine months…" she realized as it finally dawned on her. "Oh my God, but I can't be going into labor!"

The Doctor made an odd nose in his throat before he responded. "Yes, you are," he answered, the rate in his speech increasing. "When you thought you were pregnant months ago…you were, Rose. You're going into labor."

"No," Rose stammered, crossing an arm over her stomach as if that would help the pain. "No, no," she continued. "This better be some elaborate joke, Doctor."

"I wish it was," the Doctor responded quickly, putting his hands on Rose's shoulders so that he could see her expression easily. There was a long moments silence where the only thing heard was Rose's ragged breathing.

Shaking her head again, Rose spoke up. "Then you better start explaining."

"I think we both understand the birds and the bees, Rose," he chuckled, a smile lasting on his face only a moment when he looked down at Rose's horrified expression again. "I just needed to see the Flesh so that I could scan it and make sure," he paused for a moment. "I couldn't tell you too early because I didn't know who was listening," he quickly explained. "They just replaced you with a Flesh."

"But, I don't understand," Rose said, shaking her head. "Why would Flesh have anything to do with me?" she asked, meeting the Doctor's eyes. "I'm right here with you, Doctor."

"There isn't time to explain," the Doctor interrupted, pulling her against him for a brief hug. "I just needed to get enough information to block the signal to the Flesh."

Rose tried to breathe like the Doctor had told her. "The signal to me?" she guessed, feeling her heart drop when the Doctor nodded. "Doctor, it hurts," she moaned a moment later, wishing she wasn't acting like a baby about the pain. But she was scared and overwhelmed right now and just wanted the Doctor to help her.

"I know," the Doctor agreed, his voice softening as he met her wide eyes. "I wish I could say it would get better," he grumbled sarcastically.

"Doctor," Rose moaned, putting her arms around his neck and burying her face against his familiar chest. As much as she didn't want to believe him, she knew it was true. And, underneath the terror, Rose was strangely delighted. She and the Doctor were going to have a child and, even though nothing was going right, she _wanted _this with him.

Gently moving and attempting to unwrap Rose's arms from his neck, the Doctor moved a few inches away. "It's okay," he explained, but his words did nothing to help Rose. "I have to move away," he finished, attempting to move further away again.

"No," Rose protested, grabbing ahold of his jacket in a tight grasp, refusing to let go of him. "No, please, no," she said again, her voice shaking as the Doctor gently pulled away from her without another word. The Doctor literally had to pry her off of his jacket finger by finger until she dropped her hands in defeat with a betrayed look on her face. She couldn't believe he was doing this to her. After all they had gone through he had the audacity to act like this.

"I am trying to be gentle with this," the Doctor said, his voice cracking with the effort of remaining emotionless. "I learned how lifelike a Flesh can feel," he explained in a hollow tone completely devoid of emotions. "And I can't be near you right now."

"I," Rose murmured, her lips shaking as she tried not to burst into tears as she stood in the middle of the console room, alone and afraid. "I'm scared, Doctor," she continued, a tear trailing down her cheek. "I need you."

The Doctor swallowed hard, stepping forwards a moment later and pulling her against him once more. If he couldn't be there for her later when she really needed him, he was going to do all he could to comfort her now "Don't be scared," he murmured as he felt her body shake against his. "Please don't cry, I'm here," he whispered softly, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "I know everything is happening so fast, but it'll all be okay in the end," he lied for her for her benefit. Instead, he just heard a broken sob escape from her lips and he just held her tighter. "Hey, don't cry," he crooned out again, wishing he knew what to do to help her right now. "We are going to have a beautiful baby and you'll be a fantastic mother."

Finally getting control over herself once more, Rose spoke up. "Any you'll be there too, right?" Rose asked, looking up at the Doctor to gauge his expression. His face was so pale and rigid right now she had no idea what he was thinking. "I don't want our child to grow up without a father like I had to," Rose whispered, finally putting to words what she was really afraid of.

Tight-lipped, the Doctor looked down to meet eyes with Rose, his expression softening. "I won't that happen," he promised, praying to any God he didn't believe in that he could keep such an oath. "I'm going to come for you, Rose," he explained, pressing a kiss to her lips that ended much too soon. "I'm never going to leave you," he spoke up, leaning his forehead against the shaking blonde's. "No matter what happens know that I am going to find you and our child. I swear it."

"Please, no," Rose argued once more as the Doctor stepped away from her again and pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his jacket pocket. She didn't have the energy to fight against him anymore.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said again as he pointed the screwdriver at her and took a deep breath as if preparing himself for what he was about to do.

"I, I love you," she stuttered out, needing to say the words at least once. She had no idea if she would ever see him again and now she was going to have a baby. The Doctor's baby.

The Doctor's expression grew unfathomable at Rose's words. However, he didn't respond, but instead hit the button on his sonic screwdriver and Rose got one last glimpse of his face before everything went dark.

…

She jerked awake, her eyes flying open. At first the only thing she was aware of was the pain and the shock of what had just happened. However, looking around her, she found herself on a bed in a pure white room.

"Help!" she managed to gasp out, knowing nothing would come. The Doctor was who knows where and he had no idea where she was. Whoever had her was smart if they had managed to trick the Doctor and she was trapped.

Right after she spoke, a hatch opened. A hatch just like the one she used to see appear in walls. The woman with the eye patch who had recently starred in her nightmares looked down at her. "Well, dear," she hissed, a smile on her face. "You look like you are about ready to pop," she continued as panic continued to rice in Rose's chest. "I wonder how your precious Doctor will feel when we have his child to use against him?" she taunted with a little chuckle afterwards. "Now," she said, seeming to enjoy Rose's pain. "Push!"

At her words, Rose glanced down. Although she now knew that she was indeed pregnant, she knew that she would be showing. But still, nothing could have prepared her for the shock of seeing how her pregnant stomach stuck out so much. Not knowing what else to do, she glanced back up at the now untarnished white wall and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

**So relieved I was able to write a scene that wasn't exactly as Amy's had been. Obviously much more emotional because 10 actually acted human sometimes. Though I must say, poor Rose! **

**What do you think will happen? The Doctor will get an army again? Different strategy or different result?**

**Please tell me what you think in the review if you would be so kind (just type and hit the button once my ramble is over!)**

**Thanks and I shall love you all,**

**Gabrielle**


	9. Captive on Demon's Run

**Another update!**

**After this, I apologize because I haven't written any further and honestly don't know what I'm going to do plot-wise. (that means you have a chance to convince me what you think should happen with your brilliant reviews!)**

**Anyhow, this chapter is a bit dark, but I hope you like it. And I also hope I got Rose's character right and didn't just make her act exactly like Amy! Let me know your opinion please!**

**ENJOY**

Captive on Demon's Run

She didn't know how many times she screamed out the Doctor's name, but it didn't help. No one was going to come help her. Her throat was raw and she could only croak. It was so mortifying to be stuck in that white room like that, to have that woman just watching her. And what was worse was that she was all alone again. Literally the moment the baby was born they had shuffled off with her child before she could even see her. She had cried and begged for them to let her at least see the baby, but everyone just ignored her like she was invisible.

"Please," Rose called out again. Everyone obviously assumed her to be sleeping so a nurse had been sent in to attend to her. And she wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste. "Just let me see my baby."

"It's for your own good," the nurse answered quickly, turning her back to her. Obviously she was under orders to ignore her.

"How?" Rose asked once more. She knew it was a big risk to be talking to the nurse like this, but she couldn't help it. She had to do _something_. She couldn't just sit back and let them control everything like they had been thus far. "How is it for my own good that a mother isn't allowed to see her newborn child?" she hissed out, letting her temper get the better of her.

"You will never get to see her again," the nurse explained with her back still turned to her. She glanced at Rose and for a moment the blonde was sure that she could see pity in her eyes. "It would be better if you never formed an attachment with her at all."

Rose let out a breath, surprised by what she had heard. "It's a girl then?" she asked, receiving no answer from the nurse who had said too much. But her face told Rose the answer to her question, that she had a daughter. "How could I not form an attachment with her?" Rose hissed, continuing even though she knew the woman wasn't listening. "Just because I didn't know I was pregnant and never felt her kick or anything doesn't mean I don't love her!" Rose yelled, her volume increasing as it because obvious that she wasn't listening.

"It would be for your own good if you calmed down," the nurse quickly explained, meeting Rose's eyes for a quick moment. Before Rose had a chance to reply, the woman quickly turned and left the room, leaving Rose alone once more.

Holding back an urge to scream again, Rose covered her face with her hands. She felt so pathetic. How dare that woman think it would be better to never see her daughter? Even though she had not had the chance to know what pregnancy was like, she didn't care. It only fueled her fire more. She had never been able to feel her child kick or delight in the Doctor speaking to her stomach about their adventures like she imagined he would have.

"Please!" Rose yelled, setting her resolve to do everything she possibly could to make this right again. She didn't care what her own consequences were, she just needed these people to understand that she would never go down without a fight. "Let me out!" she screamed, cursing the fact that they had her strapped down to the table so she couldn't leave.

Scarcely had the words left her mouth when the door banged open again and two rather large men walked in. Rose had no idea who all these people were or who was their leader, but she could tell what their usefulness was when she glanced at their muscled arms.

"Listen, can you please just help me here?" Rose whispered, trying to say as much of her story as she could in an attempt to persuade someone to help her. "I just want my daughter back, okay? You people took me months ago and made me believe everything was fine when it wasn't."

"Shut up," the man with curly blonde hair hissed, coming over next to her with a syringe in his hand. The other one stood a few feet away, pulling his long black hair into a greasy ponytail.

The last thing Rose would allow was for them to sedate her and lose even more precious time trying to get out of there, so she didn't take his advice. "If you would just give me my baby to me I swear I will help you," she reasoned, knowing she was grasping at everything right now and that they weren't even listening. "I'll make sure that the Doctor lets everyone go in peace."

"What would make us think that the Doctor would listen to you?" the ponytail man questioned, letting out a chuckle as he rolled his eyes at his partner.

"He," Rose fumbled for words, not sure exactly how to describe her relationship with the Doctor. "He cares about me and he just wants me and our child back safe."

Immediately, both men started laughing as if they knew an inside joke. That did nothing but piss Rose off, especially when the man made a move to inject her arm with the syringe.

"Get away from me!" Rose hissed, shifting over to elbow the man in the chest.

While the syringe holder caught his breath, the ponytail man came right over to her, a furious look on her face. Before Rose could open her mouth again, he slapped her hard across her face. "Be quiet, whore!" he hissed out, red faced as he backed up away from her again.

Shocked for a moment, Rose just bit her lip, trying not to cry due to the sting from his words and the slap. "You don't want the Doctor to be against you," she reasoned, wondering what else to say to help her case.

"Get it into your blonde head that the Doctor doesn't love or care about you," the man who had slapped her began, his face still bright red. "He knew that you were a Flesh, but he didn't tell you. And he hasn't even tried to find you yet. We all know the truth," he hissed, continuing despite Rose's attempts to shut him up. "He isn't going to come save you."

"He promised me," she whispered as she continued to struggle against the bonds. "He tried to tell me, it was just too late. It took him some time to figure out I was a Flesh and he didn't know who would be listening," she said, basically reasoning with herself.

For a long moment, no one moved or spoke. Rose's chin was quivering and the intense glare both of her captors were giving her did nothing to help her mood. "If he comes back I'll be the first to help you," the blonde man sneered. "Though I'll have to marry a lizard before that happens."

Rose opened her mouth to argue, sick of these men using her for their own amusement. They were simply mocking her belief in the Doctor and she had to admit it hurt. Because she was scared. Scared that they were right and the Doctor would never come to get her or their child. That he had simply moved on without giving them a second thought. As she closed her eyes to try in an attempt to reassure herself that such a thing would never happen, the man moved towards her again, the needle quickly sinking into her skin.

Knowing she had to save her strength for fighting back later, Rose only let out a stifled gasp when he injected her with the serum. She assumed it would just put her to sleep so she wouldn't be fighting back any longer, she was still a bit nervous. After all, she had already given birth to the Doctor's daughter. What else did they need her for? She was just a human to them now. They could easily kill her right now and go on with their scheme.

"Please," Rose murmured, already feeling the drug's effects as her mind grew even more sluggish. "If you have any emotions at all, just help me," she whispered as she met the gaze of each man individually. "Tell me what they are doing with my child," she commanded in the strongest voice she could manage.

"Better if you didn't know," the ponytail man answered, what Rose thought was a look of pity filling his face.

Before Rose could respond, the blonde man spoke up again. "Listen, your child is healthy and safe is that is what you're worried about," he finally answered, hoping that would appease her. If she didn't calm down they would have to keep on sedating her and not give her the chance to do anything to help herself.

"Don't hurt her…" Rose mumbled, barely able to keep her eyes open. She couldn't help it, the drugs were doing their job quite effectively. Everything about this place, all those people, she hated them so much. Hated how they were taking advantage of her like this and seemed to enjoy mocking her for their own amusement. Thankfully, she had learned something. Her daughter was as safe as she could be in such a situation at the moment. With one last conscious thought, Rose allowed herself to fall into the cloudy nothingness that was surrounding her.

Still, she held onto the faith that the Doctor would come and get her and their child like he had promised, no matter what anyone told her she would never give up that hope.

…

The next time Rose woke up she found herself in the presence of the woman wearing the eye patch. Thankfully, she was no longer bound to the table as well. In fact, she had been moved out of the small room and was in another white room. She was thankful for that, it helped her morale so much that she had more of a view than white walls.

"Get up," the woman ordered in a cold voice as Rose followed her orders automatically and, on wobbly legs, walked towards her. "I am Madame Kovarian," she replied in the same tone.

"Why did you have to do this?" Rose asked, playing tough even though she felt herself breaking on the inside. As she spoke, she looked out the large window taking up most of the wall, but the military base that she saw did nothing to raise her morale.

"Oh, we aren't doing this to hurt you," Kovarian explained, an evil hint to her voice as she walked up to her and brushed Rose's hair out of her face. Rose quickly knocked her hand away and took a few steps back, narrowing her eyes at the woman. "You were just the first one who managed to get knocked up with the Doctor's child. We've been watching the Doctor for years, trying to find the right moment to attack."

"Attack?" Rose questioned, trying to figure out what they were up to so she could let the Doctor know when they came and got her. "Why do you want the baby?"

Kovarian looked away like she was looking at something behind her before turning back to Rose. "We had just been keeping tabs on the Doctor when we saw you and him at the market on Klanewp and realized you were _intimate,_" she finished, drawing out the word. "Didn't take long until you had conceived a child and we simply switched you out with the Flesh."

Rose felt her chin tremble, but bit her lip. "My child doesn't deserve this," she reasoned. "Please, just let me see her," she argued, knowing that if she physically tried to touch Kovarian all of her chances of seeing her daughter would be done for. "I mean, you aren't planning on letting me go. So, what is the harm?"

Fixing Rose with a harsh glare, she had stood up and exited the room, leaving Rose with no indication if she was going to do what she requested or not. Though she did understand why the nurse earlier said that it would be harder for her to form a connection with her daughter now if she was only destined to lose her, she couldn't help but ignore it. She wondered if this was how the Doctor felt about his companions. After all, their lives were so fleeting compared to his.

While she was thinking, she was surprised when the door opened again a few minutes later. It was a soldier she hadn't seen before, carrying a baby carrier that reminded her of the woven basket Noah had been sent down the Nile in. She couldn't believe it; they were actually letting her see her. However, a part of her mind was scared that they were just doing this to give her hope and then take it away again. Pushing that thought away, Rose quickly made her way towards the soldier, trying to peek inside of the carrier.

"It's just the carrier," the man explained as he sat the white device on a table. Despite their hard outward experience, Rose could tell every time one of the soldiers met her eyes that they pitied her. She supposed she was rather pitiful right now. When she had looked in the mirror, she didn't care what she looked like right now, but she had noticed how she looked. She knew she looked young without any makeup, especially with the pale face and dark circles around her eyes. Not only her appearance, but her whole situation right now was rather pitiful she supposed. She had been kidnapped without her knowledge months ago and now she had her baby taken from her and lost the Doctor as well in less than a day. "They are going to bring in the baby in a moment."

Not bothering to thank him, Rose hovered above the baby carrier, trying to imagine what the baby would look like. Many months ago, she had imagined this, but it was so much more real now. Back then she had always envisioned a baby boy, but now she was secretly pleased it was a girl. In a normal situation, she could imagine the Doctor being completely taken with his daughter and her having him wrapped around her little finger. She just hoped her daughter had the Doctor's eyes.

"You get twenty minutes," Madame Kovarian announced as she stormed back into the room with a small bundle in her arms, her dark clothes lighter than her expression. "And we will be in here the entire time," she continued, the tone of her voice telling Rose she wasn't allowed to interrupt. "If you do anything to try to escape or do not follow our rules your daughter will pay the cost," she said, fixing her gaze on Rose. "Do you understand?"

Knowing there was no sense in arguing as they would only decrease what little time she had with her daughter, she quickly nodded. "Will I ever get to see her again?" she weakly asked. In her mind, she was coming up with a plan. She was going to act as weak as possible and follow their rules so they wouldn't see her as a threat. And then, when they least expected it, she would fight back. As she calculated what to do, Kovarian answered that this would be the only visit she was allowed and Rose swallowed the lump in her throat before she spoke up again. "Please," she mumbled, holding out her arms. "Just let me hold her."

Without any expression on her face, Kovarian transferred the newborn into Rose's arms before she went back to stand with the armed guards that had assembled in the room.

"Hello," Rose cooed, unsure of how she was supposed to greet her daughter the first time. Just the weight of her in her arms calmed her and she never wanted to let go. Wasn't sure if she could. This little bundle was impossibly tiny and entirely _hers_. Mentally telling herself she wouldn't cry, Rose spoke up again in a clearer voice. "I'm your mummy."

Turning her back to the guards so that she would have the allusion of privacy, she pushed back the blanket covering her baby and a smile immediately grew on her face. She was perfect, just as she had imagined. As the Doctor would say, all pink and yellow. Rose always knew babies were small, but she never imagined they would be this tiny. It was amazing, to think that she and the Doctor _created _this life. And she was moving and breathing and she was sure she would never see something so beautiful for the rest of her life. One of her tiny fists punched out of her blankets and Rose couldn't help but stroke the smooth skin.

"Oh, you're so perfect," Rose said, her voice thick with tears again. "You don't have your daddy's eyes," she explained in a faux upset tone when her daughter peeked open her eyes slightly. "But you have his mouth," she reasoned with herself. Taking a look at her daughter's head, she noticed a few patches of dark brown hair. "And hopefully someday you will have his hair, too."

Even though she didn't have much time, Rose took a few moments just examining her daughter. Her mum had always told her that you had no idea how much you could love something until you held your child for the first time, and Rose now knew she was right. The fact that this baby was _hers _still baffled her. This was a tiny person and she was hers. And Rose knew she would do anything she could to protect her. But, right here and now with guns behind her, she knew just how lost her case was. She needed the Doctor and he wasn't there. No one was there to help her.

"Emma," Rose muttered, testing out the she had come up with on her lips. Somehow it seemed to fit the little girl in her arms. "Emma Tyler," she finished, readjusting her grip on her daughter so that she could see more of her.

She knew that she was just seeing things, but she was sure that Emma had responded to her new name after she spoke it. In the back of her mind, she wondered what the Doctor would have wanted to name her. With that thought, she suddenly realized that since Emma was half Time Lord she would have no idea how fast she developed. With a father like the Doctor, she had to be destined to be a genius, but that was as far as she knew. For all she knew, Emma could understand her already.

"That's a pretty name," Kovarian spoke up, her voice emotionless as usual. She was just trying to get under Rose's skin, but Rose was determined not to let her.

Even though she heard her and the thought of the evil woman touching her daughter again made her skin crawl, Rose ignored the people behind her. She didn't have long with her baby, and she wasn't going to waste a moment of it on the people who were going to take her away from her.

"Oh, I wish your daddy could see you," Rose managed to say with the lump in her throat as she walked a few paces closer to the window where she could see the soldiers assembling for an attack. Probably against the Doctor. For a moment she smiled, they had lied, they did think the Doctor was going to come for her. "He loves you so much," she said, as there was no way the Doctor couldn't love his daughter. "And I just wish we could raise you."

She heard a gun click behind her and spun around, expecting to have a gun pointed at her head for saying something she shouldn't have. Instead, it was just a young girl who had almost dropped her gun by accident. Still, Rose pulled Emma closer to her chest as she warily watched the guards.

"You will be the smartest little girl," Rose continued to speak to her daughter once she had turned away again. "If you were with us," she began. "Your father would be teaching you all about…well, everything," she stifled a laugh for a moment. "And you would be able to see anything you wanted in the universe with the TARDIS. But I would make sure nothing would hurt you and try not to get in trouble."

Emma shifted, her head turning more to face Rose and the blonde mother swore she could understand what she was saying. "I suppose there isn't any point in me telling you how much you would be loved with us," she admitted, her heart breaking at the truth of her comment. "Because we won't get to raise you….you'll always be our little girl, but I won't get to see you growing up," she continued despite the roughness in her voice. She had to give her daughter all the advice she had, it was all she could do right now. "You are going to have to be so brave, Emma."

"Two minutes," Kovarian hissed, a sick smile growing on her face at Rose's desperate expression as she held tight to her daughter.

"So much braver than me," Rose continued, pretending that time wasn't running out. "But know this," Rose said, turning and looking Kovarian right in the eyes, speaking more to her than the baby. "The Doctor is going to come save you," she said, raising her chin up as she spoke. "He promised that he would, and he wouldn't break that promise to you. Right now I know he is doing everything in his power to get here," she explained, narrowing her eyes at the fiend wearing an eye patch. "And nothing is going to be able to stop him," she concluded. She had seen the Doctor stare down the barrels of guns without hesitation and overthrow civilizations, but even now in her heart she was scared. She buried that fear and continued to tell herself that the Doctor would save them. "He's the Oncoming Storm and not even your pathetic army can stop him once he's started," she lied, knowing how powerful this army was from what little she had seen.

Ignoring what Rose was saying, Kovarian stepped forwards with her arms outreached for Emma. "Time's up."

"No, don't!" Rose exclaimed, backing up with her arms tight around her daughter. "Please, don't take her!" she begged, tears threatening to spill over her eyes. "Don't you dare hurt her," she sobbed, her voice growing weaker as she looked at all the guns surrounding her. She didn't want to give in and hand her over, but she couldn't bear the thought of someone hurting her daughter for something she hadn't done. "Please!"

Despite Rose's futile attempts, Kovarian did get Emma into her grasp and placed her in the white baby carrier that had been brought in while a soldier pointed a gun at the shaking blonde's head so she wouldn't move. Thankfully, she was allowed a few more moments to lean over and talk to her now crying child. And it was breaking her that she wasn't even able to comfort her right now. "Your daddy is going to come get you," Rose choked out, hoping with everything she had that these were not false promises. "Don't be thrown off by his great hair, he is so old," Rose joked for a moment, her expression hardening a moment later. She didn't even know what she was saying anymore "He is so brave, and so alone, Emma. He used to be the last of his kind…but not anymore because he has you," she quickly explained, knowing she only had moments left. "Just remember, no matter how scared you are, you will never be alone."

"Your time is up," a soldier announced, coming up behind Rose as Kovarian reached for the baby carrier. At the same time, another soldier grabbed her from behind, preventing her from moving forwards again.

"Never forget that the Doctor will always save you," Rose said, her voice getting desperate as she thrashed against her captors. "And I love you very, very much."

She was thrown to the ground after the door shut after Kovarian sauntered off with her daughter. Before she was able to jump back to her feet, the door slammed shut yet again. Rose was left in the white room all alone once more, standing still and staring at the place where she had last seen her daughter, not even minding to wipe away the tears making their way down her cheeks. Still, she wasn't going to give up hope. There was one thing she had noticed while she was holding Emma.

She had two hearts.

…

Meanwhile, the Doctor was assembling an army.

**I personally love the ending! What do you guys think? As I asked before, do Rose's actions seem realistic to you? Oh, and poor Rose while we are at it...but will things get better or worse for her?**

**The next chapter is in the Doctor's point of view! (yay, I love writing from him!) **

**As I said before, I don't have the plot outlined so you may be able to slightly shift my ideas and give me inspiration. So, if you want to help me out mention it in a review or PM me and I will discuss it with you!**

**Love you all,**

**Gabrielle**


	10. Preparing for War

**Hello all! Sorry for the large gap in updates, but I am back at school now. That being said...I am going to be busy. In addition to my hard science classes, I will be rushing for two greek organizations! (yay!) Don't hate me, when I have time I will write!**

**So this chapter is a bit short, but felt like it was a great stopping point. There will be one more chapter in the Doctor's perspective before we switch back to Rose again for the rest of the story. **

**Anyhow, read on and enjoy. **

Preparing for War

The moment after the Flesh duplicate of Rose melted into a puddle of goo, the Doctor dropped his sonic. For a long moment, the only sound heard was the sonic clacking on the metal floor grating.

When the room was finally silent, the Doctor closed his eyes, his jaw clenching with a loud click. And he just stood there, taking deep breaths, trying to tell himself not to do something rash. All he wanted to do was search for Rose this second and rescue her before she had to suffer without him more than a few seconds. But he also knew if he did that it would be a suicide mission and Rose would be in an even worse situation than she already was in. Squeezing his eyes tighter, he came to the conclusion of what he must do. After several moments, he did open his eyes. And, when he did, he was no longer the Doctor, he was the Oncoming Storm.

Throwing on his trench coat that was hanging on a pillar, the Doctor turned towards the controls again, a plan automatically forming in his mind. Although he always swore he wouldn't go to him for help again, he knew it was the best option. And right now that was all that mattered. He named so many possibilities in his head of people who owed him a favor, but he couldn't do it to all of them. No, he wasn't going to rally up everyone for this. That would take too much time he didn't have. And he knew just how dangerous what he was going to do was.

The TARDIS landed smoothly in seconds. Barely waiting for the ship to fully materialize, the Doctor stepped out of the ship to face the small group of individuals staring wide-eyed at him. Instead of introducing himself like he usually would, he just stood there right outside the doorway, staring right at the man that was causing his skin to crawl.

"Doctor," Captain Jack Harkness said, raising an eyebrow at the Time Lord's expression. It was safe to say Jack never expected to see the TARDIS materialize in the middle of Torchwood's headquarters. And, if the Doctor's expression told him anything, something had gone terribly wrong. So wrong that he would be forced to go for the man he abandoned so long ago for help.

"We need to talk," the Doctor hissed out, completely ignoring everyone else in the room. Eventually, once he had saved Rose, he might get around to learning their names. But at this moment they didn't matter. He needed to explain this to Jack. More than anything, he yearned to get this off his chest. To tell someone how terrified he was that he had been so oblivious to someone stealing Rose right from under his nose.

Telling how serious the situation was by his tone, Jack turned and motioned for the Doctor to follow him, sending an apologetic look to his Torchwood team. He was sure they were freaking out at the moment. Sure, they knew about the Doctor, but none of them thought they would have a chance to actually meet him. Closing the door to his office behind him, he turned around to see the Doctor sitting in his chair behind the desk. "You left me," he immediately countered, hoping he would get some sort of an explanation for why he had woken up to find all the Daleks turned to dust and the TARDIS dematerializing right as he walked into the room.

"Yes, I did," the Doctor responded, raising an eyebrow as if daring Jack to continue talking.

"Why?" Jack couldn't help but ask. "You couldn't have waited five seconds to let me on the TARDIS? You could have dropped me off in a better place if you were so eager to get rid of me, Doc," he added on. It was only because of his vortex manipulator that he hadn't been stuck on the Satellite to live out the rest of his endless days.

The Doctor took a deep breath before responding, avoiding meeting Jack's eyes. "I'm sure you've figured out by now that you can't die," he reasoned in a low voice like he was reading what to say off of a teleprompter. "And I'm sorry about that, but there is nothing I can do. I've tried keeping up with your life though," he continued as if that made everything better. Despite Jack's shocked expression, the Doctor didn't continue on with more explanations.

"But that isn't why you are here?" Jack guessed, sitting in the chair usually reserved for someone he was lecturing about a mistake they made.

"No, it's not," the Doctor breathily responded, not offering up any more information.

Jack paused, biting his lip. However, he said what he was thinking anyway. "Nice new regeneration by the way."

The Doctor didn't act like he heard him and instead stood up, leaning forwards closer to Jack. "They have Rose, Jack."

"She isn't with you?" Jack asked, his mouth falling open in shock. He had assumed that the Doctor had chosen a time when Rose was sleeping to visit him. Of course he knew how many companions the Doctor had gone through, but he knew Rose wasn't the same. The Doctor would do anything to keep her longer than she already could.

"She hasn't been for a long time," the Doctor explained, closing his eyes for a moment. "And I figured it out too late to save her."

"Please don't tell me that Rose is…" Jack muttered, unable to finish the sentence himself. No, he decided a moment later, the Doctor wouldn't let that happen.

The Doctor shook his head quickly, not able to hear Jack ask if Rose was dead. Though he couldn't be completely sure. All they wanted was the child, who knew what they would do to Rose after that. She would just be seen as collateral damage now. However, he couldn't let his mind dwell on that and spoken up once more. "I assume you know about the Flesh, Jack?" the Doctor asked, continuing when Jack just nodded. "They switched her and I didn't notice."

"Who? What is the Flesh" Jack asked, not surprised in the slightest that he was ignorant of something when he was talking to the Time Lord himself. "And how could you not notice that it wasn't Rose?"

"I haven't figured that out yet," the Doctor hissed, running a hand through his hair. "I mean, who took her. I have a hunch, but I can't just go blundering in there without backup," he agreed, for once holding himself back. "And I didn't have enough information about the Flesh to scan her and make sure my hunch was right until it was too late. Honestly, I was just hoping that I was wrong and that it was really Rose traveling with me."

"Why do you keep on saying too late?" Jack questioned, glancing over at the Doctor's hand in a jar in the corner of the room that the Time Lord hadn't noticed yet. "Too late for what? You said she was alive…"

Glancing up at the ceiling before he responded, the Doctor finally told him the truth. "They switched her when they figured out she was pregnant," he quickly said, not pausing for a breath. "I don't know why, but they want the baby. Most likely because the child would have predominantly Time Lord traits and genes, so they could shape her as they pleased. Though against what, I don't even want to think about it yet. I just managed to break the connection between the real Rose and the Flesh when she started going into labor," he managed, looking up and meeting the Captain's hard stare. "I just couldn't let her be stuck there on her own for long…better that she was oblivious to it until the last moment."

Jack stared at the Doctor wide-eyed, processing what he had just heard. "Your baby?" he couldn't help but ask, even though the Doctor had basically confirmed that less than a minute ago. "And you didn't tell her the truth?"

Gulping, the Doctor nodded. He wasn't at all prepared for the American's reaction though. Instead of making some crude joke like he expected, Jack had pinned him up against the wall, pushing him back against it with his hands on his shoulders.

"You bastard," Jack hissed through his teeth. "You let them take her when she was pregnant?" he asked. "Do you have _any _idea how scared Rose must be? She didn't even think she was pregnant and now she is going to be trapped with some psychopaths who are going to take her baby away from her!" he continued, gaining attention from his team as they glanced towards his office. "And you won't be there for her! No one will be! Can you even imagine what she is going to go through?!"

Not even attempting to break away from Jack's grip, the Doctor spoke up in a tense voice. "I'm going to get her back," he reasoned confidently for a man pined up against a wall.

"I always knew you loved her, but…" Jack muttered, shaking his head back and forth. "Never thought you would actually go through with it. Guess this new body is a lot more different than I expected," he said, a sly grin growing on his face despite the thick mood.

His expression suddenly changing to furious once more, Jack quickly stepped away from the Doctor who was in no way going to joke. "We're going to build an army, Jack," the Doctor ordered in an emotionless voice. "You can tell your bloody Torchwood team what is going on," he continued, turning towards the door. "Oh, and if you know anyone else that can help please get them in on this."

"Where are you going?" Jack asked, rather confused due to the Doctor's drastic mood changes.

"I'm going to the Twelfth Cyber Legion and they are going to tell me where they are keeping Rose," he answered in a calculated tone. "Then I'm going to pick up a few more people who can help," he said, his expression clearly calculating who exactly that all would be. "I'll pick you up in a few minutes your time and then we are going to get Rose and the baby back."

"You don't want me to go with you?" Jack questioned, praying to any god that he had heard of that the Doctor's plan would work.

"No," the Doctor answered in a cool tone, spinning around and picking up the gun that was sitting on Jack's desk. Without another word to Jack or the Torchwood team, the Doctor walked to his TARDIS and slammed the doors shut before the ship disappeared a moment later.

Meanwhile, Jack stood in shock for a moment. This new Doctor scared him. He was carrying a gun with him and from his expression Jack knew he wouldn't hesitate a moment to use it.

**So...how was it? As you can tell from my stories, I love Jack and bring him back! Also, do you think the Doctor would respond in such a way? Just let me know what you think and other opinions or future plots you would like to see in this story!**

**Please REVIEW for me and I will love you all,**

**Gabrielle**

**P.S. I posted a new story called "Changing Tides" that is a crossover between Broadchurch and Doctor Who. You should check it out!**

**(and watch Broadchurch anyway...it's great!)**


End file.
